


hold my heart (it's yours to keep)

by lilllac



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, kiyi aparece também, light mesmo nem dá pra perceber, lots of texting, mas não é uma text fic eles só são adolescentes, os dois são idiotas, zuko e azula têem uma boa relação porque eu os amo, é uma oneshot o quão slow dá pra ser?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilllac/pseuds/lilllac
Summary: Zuko é terrivelmente míope, e acabou que quebrar os óculos dele – o que significa que nunca vai conseguir reconhecer o rosto da garota que o ajudou na estação do metrô, com a voz melódica e a jaqueta vermelha florida.Ou: a história de como Mai começou a pensar que tinha se apaixonado pelo garoto mais mal-educado da cidade.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Katara/Aang - mentioned, Mai & Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	hold my heart (it's yours to keep)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to link stuff here, but if you want to read this in english, there's a translated version on my profile! 
> 
> Se você preferir ler no spirit eu postei por lá também  
> não vou falar muito aqui mas por favor leiam as notas finais.

Os resquícios da chuva faziam com que os seus jeans parecerem grudentos e desconfortáveis e suas mãos já estavam tendo câimbras de quanta força estava usando para segurar o cabo do guarda-chuva. Era ironicamente cruel que, depois de fugir para a estação de metrô para tentar _sair_ da chuva torrencial, estivesse tão abafado e úmido ali embaixo, tanto que Zuko precisava enxugar o suor da clavícula com a gola da camisa.

 _E_ , por tudo que é bom nesse mundo, _que lugar era esse?_

Tinha a impressão de que o lugar parecia um pouco familiar, mas, sendo justo, todas as estações de metrô ainda pareciam a mesma para ele. Mal havia aprendido onde virar e onde seguir em frente para ir e voltar da faculdade. E, é claro, com o azar que havia nascido, precisava se perder sozinho em Tóquio na sua terceira semana.

Céus. Bem que Aang dizia que carma era uma coisa séria.

Carma pelo _que_ , exatamente, Zuko não saberia dizer. Talvez por ter comido o último iogurte de chocolate de Kiyi e ter dito que havia sido Azula? Quem sabe.

E, por falar na irmã, ela era provavelmente sua melhor chance de salvação. Se desengonçou um pouco para conseguir tirar a mochila do ombro e pegar o celular lá dentro, mantendo o guarda-chuva pendurado na dobra do cotovelo do outro braço e só então notando o quão estúpido havia sido, pois agora sua camisa também estava molhada.

Você:

**Socorro.**

Esquentadinha.

_O que é? É bom que seja importante._

**Me perdi.**

_.... Perdão?_

**Eu me perdi! Estou perdido!**

_É, essa parte eu entendi. Só não sei como._

_Você não estava só voltando da faculdade?_

**Eu estava. Mas parei para comprar um bilhete da loteria da Praça Central.**

**Daí, começou a chover como o se o mundo estivesse acabando,**

**e eu entrei na primeira escada que vi.**

**Acho que estou na estação errada.**

_Espíritos. E eu aqui achando que não tinha como você ficar mais burro._

**Azula!**

_Praça Central, você diz? Calma aí._

_Vou perguntar da Ty Lee._

Azula ficou off-line e Zuko suspirou consigo mesmo, fechando os olhos por um momento. Enquanto a irmã dava um jeito na sua vida que mais parecia uma piada de mal gosto, foi até um pequeno quiosque e pediu um combinado de frutas para tentar se animar com um pouco de açúcar. A garota do outro lado o olhou por um longo momento, e Zuko engoliu em seco, silenciosamente se perguntando se tinha alguma coisa no seu rosto (bem, além da cicatriz, claro).

Esquentadinha.

  1. _A Ty Lee disse que você só precisa procurar pela placa dizendo Sangenjaya._



_Deve te levar direto para a estação onde você pega o metrô de volta da faculdade todo dia._

_Isso você deve conseguir fazer sozinho, né?_

**O que é isso?**

_Isso é.... uma piada?_

**....**

**Não?**

_É ONDE A GENTE MORA, ZUZU._

**Oh. Certo.**

**Obrigado.**

**< 3**

Resolveu bloquear o celular antes que a irmã pudesse fica mais irritada (o que não levava muito esforço, afinal), e, ainda bebendo sua batida de frutas extremamente doce, começou a procurar pela tal placa.

O problema era que, mais cedo, na faculdade, ele havia acidentalmente colocado sua maleta por cima dos óculos na mesa, e a armação havia quebrado.

O que significava que agora Zuko estava caminhando por aí sem os óculos. E agora ele não conseguia ler absolutamente nada.

Um jovem rapaz de dezenove anos com grau 6 de miopia em cada olho andando sozinho em uma cidade na qual ele havia acabado de chegar. O que poderia dar errado?

**»**

Muitas, muitas coisas poderiam dar errado.

Havia prendido seu guarda-chuva em uma das catracas por acidente e agora o maldito objeto estava todo quebrado, mas Zuko não era nada se não orgulhoso demais para admitir a derrota, e, portanto, continuou perambulando pelos corredores de azulejos brancos como se soubesse aonde estava indo (não sabia) e torcendo para que, eventualmente, o universo sentisse pena o bastante dele para fazê-lo caminhar diretamente para dentro da estação que estava procurando. Ou, ainda, que Ursa notasse sua ausência e ordenasse que Azula fosse procurar por ele.

Olha, a esse ponto, ele estava começando a torcer para que Ty Lee se apiedasse um pouco dele e convencesse a amiga a ir buscar o irmão. Mas não contaria muito com isso.

Estava em alguma espécie de mini shopping subterrâneo iluminado por luzinhas cor-de-rosa e onde tudo tinha cheiro de perfuma e aromatizante de ar. As enormes portas translúcidas e convidativas do supermercado adiante o chamavam para si, e Zuko podia sentir o próprio estômago roncando. Estava seriamente começando a considerar gastar suas últimas economias da semana em um lanchinho, apenas para sentir um pouquinho de felicidade naquele fim de tarde absolutamente desastroso.

Ele próprio não notou, mas deve ter ficado parado ali, apoiado na parede e quase chorando de frustração, por bastante tempo. Isso, ou a atendente da floricultura era só muito impaciente.

De uma forma ou outra, ela se aproximou dele com os braços cruzados e uma voz bonita, como sininhos, e também incrivelmente incomodada:

— Você precisa de ajuda?

Assustado, Zuko virou na direção dela. Era bem alta, basicamente da altura dele, pelo menos enquanto estava apoiado meio corcunda contra a parede, e tinha um longo cabelo preto que estava preso para trás para tirar as mechas do rosto. Usava um avental branco por cima de uma jaqueta vermelha. Se apertasse bem a visão, haviam pontinhos dourados no tecido, mas ele não conseguia distingui-los.

Bem como não conseguia distinguir o rosto dela. Era apenas um borrão.

— Está tão na cara assim?

— Não sei se eu diria que está “na cara”, mas ter um cara alto, mal-encarado e claramente desolado plantado do lado de fora da loja não é muito bom para os negócios de uma lojinha de flores.

— Oh. Sinto muito. Eu vou—

— Perguntei se você precisa de ajuda.

Uma parte da sua cabeça lhe disse que Ursa o havia ensinado a não falar com estranhos.

A outra parte o lembrou que ele era um cara de quase vinte anos perdido no caminho de volta para casa e quase passando mal de dor de cabeça.

— Você sabe onde fica a estação de metrô?

Zuko não conseguiu ver, mas ela abriu um pequeno, quase imperceptível, sorrisinho de canto. Sinalizou para que ele ficasse ali, o que ele fez, sem muitas outras opções, aproveitando o tempo para ajeitar a postura e jogar o guarda-chuva quebrado fora, enquanto ela voltava para a floricultura para falar alguma coisa com o outro funcionário e tirava o avental.

— Para onde exatamente você está indo?

Ele lhe explicou o que a amiga havia dito, e ela assentiu, começando a andar para o mesmo lugar por onde ele havia entrado. Zuko a seguiu com passos menores, para acompanhar o ritmo dela.

— Obrigado, aliás.

— Não tem de quê.

Pareceu-lhe que aquilo era um sinal para não a incomodar mais, e Zuko obedeceu. A garota já estava lhe fazendo um favor, tudo o que Zuko não queria era fazê-la sentir como se ele fosse algum tipo de garoto inconveniente. Ela o guiou por alguns corredores e escadas, e, finalmente, encontraram a fileira de catracas que dava para a estação que ele estava procurando.

Checando o mapa na parede, a garota lhe informou que o metrô de Zuko deveria chegar dali a uns vinte minutos, e ele assentiu.

E então, eles ficaram em silêncio.

Ele desviou o olhar, com medo de estar encarando. Era meio que involuntário, principalmente quando estava sem os óculos. Uma parte da sua cabeça lhe dizia que se ele olhasse por tempo o suficiente ia conseguir entender as letras no cartaz, embora sua experiência o assegurasse do contrário. Ela distraiu-se com alguma coisa no celular.

Após um momento, e para a sua completa surpresa, ela perguntou:

— Você é novo por aqui?

— Sim! — Zuko respondeu energicamente, tentando provar que não era só um trapalhão perdido. — Cheguei faz umas três semanas.

— Isso é bem recente. E a linha do metrô pode ser bem confusa. Não tem ninguém para te ajudar?

— Bem.... — Zuko coçou a parte detrás da cabeça, envergonhado. — Geralmente eu venho e volto com a minha irmãzinha. Mas o curso dela não tinha aulas hoje, então ela foi com a namorada pra Inokashira.

— Sério? Engraçado, minha amiga foi para lá ho— ela parou de repente, soando confusa. — Você.... Está bem?

— Estou — e, para contrariar a si mesmo, como parecia estar fazendo bastante naquele dia, fez uma careta de desconforto. — Só um pouco de... dor de cabeça. Quebrei meus óculos hoje de manhã e não enxergo nada sem eles.

— Ah, isso faz bastante sentido.

— Obrigado. Er, de novo. Por ter me ajudado.

Ela gesticulou com uma mão.

— Não foi nada, sério. O seu trem deve chegar daqui a pouco. Tem certeza que vai ficar bem?

— A partir daqui, sim. Eu já até dormi nele e acordei na estação certa.

A garota não pareceu achar graça.

— ... estou brincando. Não consigo dormir em carros em movimento.

Um homem estressado em um terno risca de giz passou com pressa por trás de Zuko e o empurrou para frente, o que o fez perder o equilíbrio por um momento, e a garota saiu do caminho mais do que depressa, resmungando para o homem:

— Olha por onde você anda!

— Não foi nada demais — garantiu —, mas, cara. Que dia ruim.

— Eu imagino... ei! Isso é um broche de a _Amor entre os Dragões?_

— Você conhece?!

Ela limpou a garganta, parecendo envergonhada por ter se animado demais. Zuko achou a reação fofa.

— É.. Uma das minhas peças favoritas, na verdade. Eu fui assistir a versão mais recente na _Tokyo Theatre Orb._ Acho que eu compreendo a necessidade da mudança na personalidade da protagonista para um contexto mais atual, mas admito que perdeu um pouco da magia de quando eu era criança. Digo, personagens icônicos como ela possuem um tipo de peso literário mesmo com o passar dos anos, não?

— Eu.... — Zuko ergueu as sobrancelhas —, não saberia, na verdade. Eu só assisti a versão da Ilhar Âmbar.

— Ah! — Mais uma vez, ela pareceu ficar envergonhada. — Entendi.

— Mas eu acho que concordo, de certa forma. Digo, não dá para esperar que personagens sejam imutáveis, não é? Minha mãe costumava atuar quando era adolescente, e ela sempre diz que a parte mais legal de uma peça é saber como os atores interpretam os personagens à sua própria maneira.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento. E então, com um tom melódico na sua voz bonita, concordou:

— Ela deve ter sido uma ótima atriz.

— A melhor de todas! Na verdade—

A voz do autofalante o interrompeu com o aviso que o metrô estava chegando e Zuko quase mordeu a própria língua. Com um olhar desolado para a garota, ele se desculpou, e, logo, as pessoas os estavam empurrando na direção da linha amarela.

— Você precisa ir.

— É. Deixei o Sokka sozinho na loja.

— Bem—

— Foi bom—

— Hã.

— Ei, para de empurrar!

— Eu—

— Anda logo, garoto!

— Qual é, _aí_ , _meu pé_ , qual é o seu nome?

— ZUKO! Qual o, _ei, minha pasta_ , qual o seu?!

Ela falou alguma coisa, mas ele já estava sendo empurrado para dentro do metrô, e as portas se fecharam. Ela ficou de pé atrás da linha, e ergueu uma mão para acenar, um borrão de jaqueta vermelha e dourada e longos cabelos cor de ébano.

Zuko acenou de volta.

E o metrô avançou, deixando ela para trás.

**»**

— Uau, parece que você foi atropelado por uma manada de elefantes selvagens — foi a primeira coisa que Azula disse para ele quando Zuko abriu a porta de casa.

Ela estava sentada no sofá da sala de estar em um moletom que ele tinha quase certeza ser dele e calças frouxas, girando um pirulito na boca enquanto lia algo no celular, o cabelo desleixadamente amarrado no topo da cabeça. Um pouco atrás, Kiyi coloria algumas coisas com giz de cera.

— Cadê a mamãe?

— Foi fazer compras. Vamos ter sopa de missô hoje à noite.

O estômago faminto de Zuko agradeceu por ele. Tirou os sapatos e as meias ensopadas, e, ao passar pela sala, aproximou-se da irmã apenas o suficiente para balançar a cabeça como um cachorro molhado, espalhando água da chuva para todos os cantos. Azula soltou um chiado indignado, caindo no chão e quase batendo a cabeça na mesinha e o fuzilou com o olhar, mas Zuko estava muito ocupado rindo. Ela tentou chutá-lo nas canelas, mas ele desviou, indo direto para a cozinha.

— E o meu oi, cadê?

Kiyi, que parecera completamente absorta até então, de repente levantou os enormes olhos castanhos e o viu, girando rápido demais na cadeira para se jogar nele. Zuko conseguiu segurá-la a tempo, enquanto a mais nova o apertava.

— Como foi a aula hoje?

— Ótima! _Sensei_ está me ensinado a quebrar tábuas de madeira com as mãos!

Zuko olhou por cima do ombro para Azula, que o respondeu com um arquear singelo de uma única sobrancelha. Ele suspirou. Ai, ai. Kiyi ia ser igualzinha a ela, não ia?

Depois de se desvencilhar da irmã, Zuko aproximou um pouco os dedos da chaleira, constatando que estava, de fato, fria, e então pediu:

— Eu vou tomar um banho, estou cansado demais. Você pode esquentar um chá para mim?

Azula fez uma careta, mas nada disse, e, quando Zuko finalmente saiu do banheiro, sentindo-se até parcialmente revigorado, usando bermudas e uma regata com o cabelo secando em uma camiseta, encontrou uma xícara fumegante de chá verde aguardando por si, enquanto Kiyi e Azula sorviam das suas próprias, de chá preto açucarado.

— Agora me conta, _como_ é que você se perdeu assim?

Um pouco envergonhado, Zuko contou a sua parte da história. Kiyi pareceu completamente horrorizada pela ideia de se perder no metrô, mas a outra garota ouviu tudo com um ar de quem estava a um passo de começar a rir. Azula finalmente pediu para ver o estado dos óculos dele, o que Zuko permitiu muito à contragosto.

— É, definitivamente não dá para consertar em casa.

— Achei que você boa com essas coisas!

— Eu não faço milagres, Zuzu.

Derrotado, Zuko apoiou a cabeça na mesa, fazendo bico, e deixou que o seu cabelo ainda um pouco úmido cobrisse seus pobres olhos míopes.

— Não fica assim, Zuzu — Kiyi afagou de leve a sua cabeça com as mãozinhas.

— Aí, está bem. Amanhã na volta do treino da Kiyi eu passo na ótica para consertar eles. Mas vai sair do _seu_ bolso!

— Pela primeira vez na vida, obrigado, Azula. _Argh!_ Nossa, isso deixou um gosto estranho na minha língua.

— Ora, vá se f—

— Sem palavras ruins! — Kiyi protestou, cobrindo as orelhas do irmão.

— É, Azula — Zuko lhe mostrou a língua. — Sem palavras ruins.

Mesmo sem enxergar direito, ele conseguiu ver a irmã revirando os olhos.

Depois do jantar, Zuko reorganizou os materiais que iria precisar para o próximo dia e vestiu os pijamas para dormir. Antes, no entanto, deixou que o seu dedo indicador corresse pelo contorno do broche teatral, e não pôde evitar sorrir ao lembrar da voz suave, mas firme, da garota que o ajudara.

Em um mundo como aquele, onde tudo parecia estar sempre mudando de ritmo e direção, encontrar alguém era uma ocasião rara. Poucas vezes rendia mais do que uma conversa educada ou um comentário sobre o clima.

Zuko tinha esperanças que essa viesse a ser uma das mais especiais. Que, de alguma forma, ele fosse um dia reencontrar a menina da jaqueta florida.

**»**

Mai amava Ty Lee, de verdade, mesmo.

Talvez isso significasse que, na ocasião em que ela, porventura, acertasse a bailarina com um leque no meio da fuça, a amizade delas não seria completamente destruída. E, a cada dia que passava, a paciência de Mai parecia mais perto do limite.

... O que era uma mentira, é claro. Ela amava tanto Ty Lee que às vezes considerava ter sido vítima de algum tipo de lavagem cerebral.

Tanto que havia aceitado o pedido absurdo da amiga, ainda que isso significasse colocar os pés na faculdade, às oito da manhã, no seu dia de folga.

Para piorar as coisas, havia esquecido a carteirinha de universitária, e, portanto, estava presa do lado de fora, esperando a bendita hora na qual Ty Lee finalmente leria suas mensagens e viria buscá-la. A guardinha do outro lado do portão não parecia reconhece-la, e Mai não o culpava por isso. Na verdade, tinha um pouco de orgulho no fato de passar completamente despercebida. Ela se esforçava bastante para isso.

Distraída em pensamentos, só foi trazida de volta à realidade quando uma voz aguda chamou sua atenção, e ela abaixou o buquê de flores para ver quem era. E, por obra do destino, ou algo igualmente estúpido, lá estava o garoto do shopping...

... com a alça da mochila carteiro presa na catraca da universidade.

— Ah, qual é.... por que sempre comigo?!

— Eu estou começando a me perguntar o mesmo.

— Hã?

Ele virou o rosto tão rápido que Mai pensou que fosse quebrar o pescoço. Ele estava diferente, mas talvez fosse apenas o fato de que não estava cansado, frustrado e à beira de um colapso nervoso. Vestia um suéter preto e uma calça social, e parecia tão bonito quanto ela se lembrava.

Mai nunca gostara muito do tipo bonitão, para ser sincera. Na maioria das vezes, eles eram sinais de problema. Mas aquele ali parecia tão perdido e estabanado que ela não podia ver nada que indicasse perigo.

— Zuko — cumprimentou, e, antes que o resto da face dele ficasse toda vermelha: — Por que parece que você está sempre se metendo em alguma besteira?

Riu, envergonhado, e ela gesticulou para que tirasse o buquê das suas mãos, o que ele fez. Aproximou-se um pouco para libertar a alça da mochila dele, e Zuko agradeceu, aliviado.

— Uau, isso aqui é um buquê bem grande. Deixa eu adivinhar: encomenda?

— Mais ou menos. É para uma conhecida.... De outra conhecida.

 _É uma burrice,_ completou, apenas para si mesma, _de uma idiota para outra idiota._

Ela _havia_ tentando explicar para Ty Lee que rosas azuis representavam mistério, e alcançar o inalcançável, o que, _certo_ , poderia, hipoteticamente, soar até um pouco que romântico, mas que na prática não fazia muito sentido, uma vez que ela já _havia_ alcançado o inalcançável e estava, de fato, _namorando_ o inalcançável, e que, quem sabe, ela devesse escolher algo como um lírio, mas Ty Lee apenas havia rido e lhe dito que Azula não acreditaria nem por um segundo que ela havia feito toda aquela pesquisa e que, de qualquer jeito, sua namorada ficaria muito mais contente recebendo uma flor que lhe lembrasse de _si mesma_ do que uma palavra aleatória – e Mai não tinha como discutir com o narcisismo de Azula. E nem queria.

Mas Zuko não merecia ter que passar por toda aquela ginástica mental, então ela simplesmente disse que:

— Estava devendo um favor para uma amiga.

— Mas por que você está aqui fora?

— Não posso entrar sem identificação oficial.

— Mas você não pode ficar aí o dia todo! É muita irresponsabilidade dessa amiga. Vem cá, eu passo minha carteira para você.

— Zuko, já te disseram que você é muito ingênuo?

Ele sorriu de canto.

— Sim. Várias vezes, na verdade. Mas eu tenho dificuldades em acreditar que a menina que monologou sobre _O Amor Entre os Dragões_ e que está plantada com um buquê enorme de rosas azuis do lado de fora da faculdade esteja armando algum grande plano do mal.

Mai grunhiu, exasperada.

Eles entraram juntos no campus. Era óbvio que Zuko estava atrasado para sua aula, bem como era óbvio que ele não queria ir, ao menos não ainda. Mai entendia o sentimento. Apesar das situações, Zuko até que era uma boa companhia.

— Você deveria ir para a sua aula.

Os ombros dele despencaram.

— Você não quer ajuda?

— São flores.

— É que da última vez a gente nem se falou direito — ele desviou o olhar, evidenciando a forma como as írises douradas brilhavam sob a luz do sol.

— Nisso nós podemos concordar. Quem sabe eu—

O celular de Zuko vibrou repetidamente no bolso e, encabulado, ele o desbloqueou. Seu rosto inteiro ficou pálido enquanto ele lia as mensagens.

— Merda! O professor resolveu fazer chamada. Eu não posso ter nenhuma outra falta!

Aquilo arrancou dela um pequeno risinho.

— Me desculpa. Eu... já sei! Eu vou te visitar na floricultura! Tudo bem?

— Claro. Por que não?

— De tarde? — Ela assentiu. Ele já estava dando os primeiros passos para trás. — Durante a semana? — Outro aceno. — OK! Até mais! Está combinado, não esquece!

E, segurando a mochila junto ao corpo para que ela não balançasse demais, Zuko correu na direção do prédio dele.

Era isso. Fim de linha. Ele havia lutado com todas as suas forças, mas era preciso saber a hora de desistir. Um guerreiro deve perder com honra. Era isso que tio Iroh o havia ensinado. Zuko precisa ter força agora!

As lentes de contato haviam vencido.

Apoiou uma das mãos na pia do banheiro da faculdade e com a outra levantou a caixinha onde elas ficavam. Suas arqui-inimigas. Suas nêmeses. Sua Azula de dez anos que havia desconectado o cabo do console o deixado mexendo no controle por duas horas achando que estava controlando o personagem.

Certo, Zuko estava levando aquilo para o lado pessoal.

Mão havia muito o que fazer. Havia tentando assistir às aulas sem nenhum auxílio visual, mas sua dor de cabeça estava martelando contra as têmporas e ele estava zonzo, sem falar no fato de que não havia sido capaz de fazer uma única anotação.

— Hoje vocês ganharam — murmurou, enigmático —, amanhã, a luta será outra.

(Não, não seria).

Encontrou Ty Lee saindo da biblioteca acompanhada por uma garota alta e desconhecida. Com o mundo fazendo sentido de novo (e os seus olhos ardendo como se estivessem em brasa), Zuko conseguiu distinguir as feições absurdamente bonitas da namorada da irmã com facilidade, mas o novo rosto era igualmente chamativo, ainda que de uma forma diferente.

Ela tinha os olhos dourados, incisivos, e usava uma maquiagem pesada. Batom roxo, lápis de olho engrossado, delineador afiado e a franja de cabelos escuros caía suavemente por cima do rosto impassível. Suas orelhas eram decoradas com pequenos brinquinhos de prata e um _piercing_ industrial, transpassando a cartilagem.

E, quando fixou seus olhos no dele, rosnou:

— Zuko.

O garoto engoliu em seco, transtornado. Não que ela fosse especificamente _assustadora_ , mas ter uma estranha com um olhar feroz como aquele o chamando pelo primeiro nome somente ensejava um único tipo de reação:

— Eu... te conheço?

**»**

— Digo, vai ver ele amarelou — Sokka sugeriu, arrumando as orquídeas da vitrine.

— Não sei — Mai cruzou os braços, se apoiando no balcão. — Ele não me parecia do tipo que se assustava tão fácil assim.

O outro garoto assoviou baixinho. Sokka era uma figura interessante. Quando Mai o conhecera no primeiro semestre, havia sido um dos caras mais irritantes e insuportáveis da faculdade, mas, um ano depois, lá estava ele, trabalhando em uma floricultura e trabalhando no bordado da jaqueta da irmã nas horas vagas.

Acima de tudo, era interessante o quão rápido eles haviam ficado amigos. Mai nunca houvera tido um, propriamente dito, não alguém que não fosse Ty Lee – e Azula, ela supunha, embora ela viesse mais à tiracolo – no entanto, a atitude sarcástica e irreverente de Sokka casava perfeitamente com a morbidez irônica dela.

— Você está soando incrivelmente interessada nesse garoto do metrô — ele comentou, distraidamente. — Tem mais alguma coisa que você não está me contando?

— O que? Não.

— Hum.... — Ele não parecia nada convencido. — De qualquer forma, se ele mudou de atitude tão rápido assim, talvez não valesse a pena.

Ela arrancou uma das pétalas da margarida mais próxima.

— Talvez.

Azula havia lhe adiantado que os óculos não estariam prontos até o final da semana e Zuko quase chorara como um recém-nascido. Ele não aguentava mais as dores de cabeça e a sensação de estar andando às cegas por aí, principalmente com o período de provas tão próximo, mas não havia muito o que pudesse ser feito.

Na quinta feira, Azula tivera que remarcar sua sessão de terapia para um horário mais cedo, o que havia deixado Zuko com a responsabilidade de deixar Kiyi no karatê depois da aula, e agora ele se encontrava em um metrô, com os olhos ardendo pelas lentes de contato e o corpo cansado de mais um dia exaustivo.

E foi então que um pensamento lhe ocorreu.

Desceu na estação seguinte, comprou uma batida vegetariana na passarela subterrânea e seguiu para o mini shopping, com um único objetivo em mente. Ao chegar na floricultura, entretanto, não viu nem sinal dela ou da sua jaqueta florida.

— Boa tarde, em que posso ajudá-lo?

O garoto charmoso com o cabelo castanho estava sorrindo para ele, e Zuko sorriu de volta, mas seus olhos continuaram buscando por ela, ficando cada vez mais desolado. Agora lhe ocorria que nunca havia perguntado até que horas exatamente ela trabalhava.

— Estou procurando por uma garota.

— ... uma garota?

— Ela trabalha aqui. Dessa altura, cabelo preto longo.

— Sim, eu sei. Só não entendi o que você quer com ela.

— Conversar?

— Amigo, não sei se você está lendo essa situação—

— _Zuko?_ — Uma voz abafada veio de detrás da porta fechada do balcão. — _É você?_

Imediatamente, ele sentiu-se ficando mais alegre.

— Sim! Eu disse que vinha!

— _Você_ é o Zuko? — O outro atendente ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele.

— O que isso quer—

— _Ah, mas não é uma boa hora_ — ela disse, lá de trás — _tem um monte de produtos aqui dentro, e só os funcionários tem permissão para entrar._

— Não tem problema! Quer dizer, até tem. Mas, hã, o meu trem já vai passar de novo e....

— Seu celular, Zuko. Me passa seu celular.

— Certo!

Ele foi até atrás do balcão e entregou o celular pela fresta que ela havia aberto. Enquanto ela fazia o que tinha que fazer lá dentro, Zuko voltou-se para o outro garoto.

— É... Oi?

— Prazer, Sokka. Sou o melhor amigo dela.

— Zuko. A gente.... Bem, a gente se conhece. Eu acho.

Sokka o observou em silêncio. Ele tinha um rosto bonito e olhos muito inteligentes, do tipo intimidantes e calorosos ao mesmo tempo. Zuko sentiu-se um pouco como um animal sendo dissecado.

— É, você é tão bonito quanto ela disse.

Seu pescoço ficou vermelho com a implicação.

— _Aqui._

Ele pegou o celular de volta, aberto na agenda, com um contato novo. _Florista,_ entre dois pequenos ícones de caveiras. Riu, baixinho.

— Isso não é o seu nome.

— _Como assim? Ty Lee me disse que você já deveria saber._

— Ty Lee? — Zuko repetiu, franzindo o cenho. — O que ela tem a ver com isso?

— Ei, bonitão. Você não tinha um trem para pegar?

**Cheguei em casa agora.**

**Tudo bem por aí?**

_Digo, uma floricultura não é o trabalho mais perigoso do mundo._

**Não dá para subestimar as pessoas.**

_Nisso você tem razão._

**Aliás, desculpa perguntar, mas que foto é essa?**

_Como assim?_

**Digo, claramente não é o seu rosto?**

_E quem disse que não?_

**Mas... é um desenho?**

_Eu posso ser fruto da sua imaginação._

**Eu sinto que você está me enganando.**

**E talvez esteja funcionando.**

_Você é interessante._

_É um mangá. Um dos meus favoritos._

**Posso perguntar qual é?**

_Você lê mangás?_

**Eu, não. Mas a minha irmã adora.**

**Talvez eu dê uma chance.**

_Certo. Bem, esse aqui é de terror._

**... Terror?**

_Algum problema?_

**Não! Claro que não. Conta mais.**

_Assim não tem graça. Você precisa ler!_

**Mas e se me assustar?**

_Zuko!_

**Está bem, está bem. Qual que é o nome?**

_Sério mesmo que você não sabe?_

**Seríssimo.**

_Tomie, do Junji Ito. Um clássico!_

_É uma coletânea na verdade. De_ algum _você vai gostar._

**Eu não garanto nada.**

_Está bem._

_Preciso cuidar do meu irmão agora._

_Boa noite._

**Boa noite.**

_Hã, Zuko?_

**Sim?**

_Foi bom falar com você_

**Igualmente :)**

“

(— Eu estou dizendo, Azula, é bizarro!

— E eu estou dizendo que você é a última pessoa do mundo a descobrir isso.

— Como eu ia saber que você tem uma coisa dessas na prateleira?

— Porque eu me dei de aniversário três anos atrás!

— Não é para ter essas coisas assustadoras ao alcance da Kiyi!

— Mas é você que está gritando na frente dela.

E, para enfatizar seu ponto, Azula abaixou as mãos para cobrir as orelhinhas da irmã, que estava sentada entre eles no sofá.

— _Tomie_ — Zuko murmurou, incrédulo. — O que diabos é isso?).

**»**

_Não vale desistir antes de chegar no capítulo da nevasca!_

**Eu não vou!**

**Mas você tem gostos macabros.**

_Mas eu não leio SÓ terror._

_Termina Tomie primeiro, e então eu te recomendo outros._

**Eu preferia conversar sobre o Amor Entre Dragões.**

_Você é impossível._

**»**

Mai fez uma nota mental para passar na loja de cosméticos no shopping antes de ir para o trabalho naquela tarde, porque estava ficando sem rímel, o que era um ultraje. Checou a aparência no espelho enorme do quarto. Ty Lee estava sempre dizendo que poderia comprar uma casa e dois carros com a quantidade de dinheiro que ela gastava com roupas, mas Mai achava que suas prioridades estavam perfeitamente balanceadas. Afofou um pouco a camisa de botões, cuja parte debaixo estava enfiada por dentro dos _jeans_ com apenas o último dos botões fechados, de forma que deixasse aparente sua regata vermelha-sangue, evidenciando estrategicamente as tatuagens de flores que tinha na clavícula. Os coturnos eram novos, um presente de ano novo atrasado de Azula, bem como os suspensórios, deixados para balançar ao lado dos quadris.

— Como está a sua boca? Tem certeza que não precisa de uma pomada?

— Mãe — ela rolou os olhos, embora apreciasse a preocupação. — Já faz nove semanas que eu furei. Já passamos da fase de pomadas. Está cicatrizado.

Resistiu ao impulso de passar a língua pelo metal. Ainda doía um pouco, mais uma sensação fantasma do que qualquer outra coisa, mas já estava quase completamente habituada ao círculo de metal prateado despontando do seu lábio inferior agora. E, honestamente, não se arrependia nenhum pouco.

Seu celular vibrou encima da escrivaninha, e ela viu o nome de Zuko surgir na tela, e sentiu a si mesma sorrindo, involuntariamente. Ele estava lendo _Tomie_ há dois dias inteiros, e, mesmo enquanto não parava de reclamar do quão grotesco era, também não parecia nenhum pouco disposto a parar.

Zuko era.... Zuko era uma incógnita. Normalmente, Mai nunca daria atenção para um garoto estabanado e que não conseguia aguentar um pouquinho de terror, mas havia alguma coisa especial nos maneirismos bobos e a na personalidade tímida dele. Para alguém com uma aparência tão agressivamente abrasante, Zuko era, bem, Zuko era _confortável._

— E onde você está indo hoje? — Michi voltou a questionar.

— A Ty Lee quer ir à _Harajuku_ e eu vou de companhia.

— Você detesta o lugar.

— Viver é sacrificar, mãe.

E, com isso, pegou a bolsa no encosto da carteira e as chaves do carro das mãos de Michi. Encontrou-se com Ty Lee na entrada do cinema de _Shinjuku_ , onde ela ainda estava se despedindo de algumas das suas colegas da turma de dança da academia de balé, estacionando em baliza para que a amiga pudesse entrar no carro sem atrapalhar o trânsito. E, como sempre, a primeira coisa que Ty Lee fez ao entrar foi checar o próprio reflexo no espelho, desarrumando a franjinha. Quando finalmente olhou para amiga, assoviou baixinho:

— Azula tinha razão. O piercing combinou perfeitamente com você! Isso me lembra, tenho um presente:

Ela abriu a bolsa que tinha colocado entre as pernas e lá de dentro pegou um pequeno pacote de papel no momento em que Mai parou em um sinal vermelho e teve tempo de olhar para o lado e ver o que era. Ty Lee a encarou de volta com um sorriso enorme e os olhinhos fechados em formato de meia-lua.

Céus, Ty Lee era horrível. A garota arruinava toda a sua pose de inabalável.

Pegou a bolsa de Mai, que estava no banco de trás, e colocou lá o novo rímel que havia comprado da sua marca favorita, imediatamente se inclinando para colocar alguma música pop no rádio, preenchendo todo o ambiente. Mai detestava música pop com todas as suas forças, mas, por Ty Lee, ela podia aguentar.

Contentou-se em caminhar atrás da amiga enquanto ela pulava de loja em loja, experimentando roupas extravagantes e perucas de cores que Mai nem sabia que existiam. Enquanto Ty Lee a arrastava por _Omotesando_ até comprou algumas coisas para si. Haviam acabado de comprar dois copos de café gelado quando o celular de Mai vibrou no bolso e ela checou a notificação na tela. Zuko havia finalmente chegado no seu capítulo favorito.

Zuko.

 _Pronta_?

**Ainda não.**

**Não estou em casa agora.**

**Me espera! Eu quero ver sua reação.**

_O que? Mas justo agora?_

**Não é culpa minha.**

**Vai, por favor?**

_Está bem, mas você vai ficar me devendo essa._

_Se eu morrer de curiosidade, quero que você pague pelas flores do meu caixão._

— Hm..... — Ty Lee cantarolou, girando o gelo no copo. — Você está bem sorridente hoje, Mai.

— Que absurdo. Eu nunca estou sorridente.

— Não é isso que eu estou vendo. Qual é a grande novidade?

Mai engoliu em seco, apertando o copo nos dedos, enquanto Ty Lee encostava o ombro no dela, com os olhos astutos e brilhando de curiosidade. Ela deveria ter adivinhado que não conseguiria esconder nada dela..., mas, aliás, por que é que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa, afinal? Não era como se Mai estivesse fazendo alguma coisa errada.

— Sabe o irmão da Azula?

— O Zuko?

— É. No comecinho da semana eu ajudei ele a se encontrar no metrô e dois dias atrás ele apareceu na floricultura. Agora a gente está conversando sobre mangás.

O rosto inteiro de Ty Lee se iluminou com a nova informação, covinhas aparecendo nos cantos do seu sorriso, e Mai desviou o olhar.

— _Awwwwwnnnn_. Mai, isso é tão fofo!

— Ty Lee — grunhiu —, por favor, não começa.

— Mas é sério! O Zuko é tipo, incrivelmente introvertido. É ótimo que ele esteja começando a fazer amigos. E agora que eu parei para pensar sobre isso, vocês dois são tipo, perfeitos um para o outro.

Mai tomou um gole bem grande do seu café, tentando comprar um pouco de tempo para si, mas Ty Lee notou, semicerrando os olhos na direção dela.

— Eu não sei se eu diria “perfeitos”. Ele é muito legal em certos momentos, mas em outros...

— Como assim?

— Bem, você viu. Lá na faculdade. Parecia até que ele não me conhecia.

— Espere. Você disse que conheceu ele no começo da semana?

— Disse, sim.

— Isso é muito estranho. Por que ele agiria dessa forma?

— Como eu vou saber? Você conhece ele muito melhor do que eu.

Mas Ty Lee não parecia mais estar escutando, perdida em pensamentos. O sol já estava começando a se pôr, entretanto, e Mai havia prometido à Michi que cuidaria de Tom-Tom durante a noite para que a mãe pudesse descansar da semana cansativa na faculdade. Elas voltaram para o carro, enfiando as sacolas de compras de Ty Lee no banco de trás, e, quando Mai estacionou na entrada do prédio dela, a garota comentou:

— Bem, é pedir muito que você dê uma chance para ele? Eu _realmente_ acho que vocês se dariam bem.

À bem da verdade, Mai não precisava que ela perguntasse aquilo. Porque, em seu âmago, já estava ansiosa para voltar para casa, colocar seus pijamas e um desenho animado para distrair o irmão enquanto deitava no sofá lendo as mensagens de Zuko e os sustos bobos que ele parecia levar à cada página.

Mai, contudo, nunca fora a mais sincera das garotas. Por isso, tudo o que ela fez foi rolar os olhos e resmungar:

— Vou pensar no seu caso.

Katara tinha o estranho hábito de distrair todo mundo do sério quando ela própria não conseguia se concentrar. Não parecia fazê-lo de forma consciente, no entanto. Era mais como se ela tivesse a energia gravitacional de chamar toda a atenção para si.

Isso, ou Zuko só estava criando desculpar para não conseguir prestar atenção nos próprios afazeres.

Fechou os olhos cansados, ainda sentindo o mesmo desconforto de sempre causado pelas lentes de contato, e deitou a cabeça no livro aberto, inspirando o cheiro de livro novo. Voltou a olhar para onde Katara estava lendo o exemplar dela, embora estivesse óbvio que a cabeça da garota estava em qualquer outro lugar, girando uma caneta entre os dedos da mão esquerda com tanta habilidade que ela parecia simplesmente um círculo azul em constante movimento.

— Ainda é muito cedo para desistir?

— Hoje?

— Pelo resto do ano.

Ela apoiou o outro braço na mesa e riu.

— Você é sempre tão dramático.

— Você já sabia disso.

— Não nesse nível — ela tentou se justificar —, acho que a conexão de internet ruim e a diferença de fuso-horário de doze horas acaba com um pouco da magia da sua extravagância.

— Que exagero.

— Vai, levanta essa cabeça daí.

Em resposta, Zuko movimentou-se para enterrar o rosto entre as páginas. Katara não conseguiu conter a risada dessa vez, chamando a atenção nada satisfeita dos demais alunos que estavam usando a biblioteca.

— Você só está um pouco cansado, não é motivo para desistir.

— Olha quem fala — Zuko resmungou. — Você só estava fingindo ler.

— Que _ultraje_.

— Por todos os espíritos, Katara. Eu vou reprovar.

— Não vai, não. Deixa de crise.

Para enfatizar seu ponto, ela se levantou com cuidado, arrastando a cadeira sem fazer barulho e juntou os livros de ambos debaixo de um braço. Ela estava vestindo uma jardineira azul clarinha por cima de uma blusa preta, e o jeans combinava perfeitamente com a cor de olhos dela. Zuko tinha um pouco de inveja. Se ele quisesse chamar atenção das pessoas ainda precisava da ajuda de Azula para escolher as roupas certas, o que era um pouco patético, mas Katara parecia só fazer aquilo naturalmente.

Sussurrou, alarmado:

— Onde estamos indo?

— Lanchonete. Você precisa de um café. E eu poderia fazer bom uso de uma barrinha de chocolate.

Zuko havia aprendido há muito tempo a não questionar as decisões da sua amiga e tutora, e por isso, amarrou o moletom que havia colocado no encosto da cadeira em torno dos quadris a seguiu. A caminhada da biblioteca para a lanchonete era estrategicamente curta, mas não curta o suficiente para que Katara não tivesse tempo de passar uma mão pelo cabelo desarrumado dele, tentando domar o topete eternamente bagunçado.

Enquanto Katara ia direto para a fila, Zuko procurou por uma mesa vazia, e acabou encontrando algo muito melhor. A garota o viu antes mesmo que ele começasse a andar, e ele retribuiu o aceno com um sorriso, se aproximando.

Suki vestia uma bermuda preta e uma camiseta de botões listrada de mangas curtas, com o cabelo naquele penteado que parecia igualmente desarrumado e inebriantemente charmoso. Aquilo, coroado com o sorriso de comercial de pasta de dentes fazia com que Zuko se perguntasse como algumas pessoas nesse mundo poderiam ser tão bonitas e legais ao mesmo tempo.

— Uau, a Katara te deixou descansar?

— Ei, ela tem melhorado.

— Eu sei — Suki gesticulou com uma mão. — Mas não diz isso para ela. Que graça tem se eu não puder zoar minha cunhadinha?

— Eu ouvi — veio a voz da outra, de algum lugar atrás de Zuko, e ele sentiu um peso sobre a sua cabeça, onde ela havia apoiado a barrinha de chocolate enquanto deslizava um copinho de café preto na direção dele. — Eu só desmaiei de cansaço uma vez.

— Uma vez já são vezes demais.

Zuko pegou o cafezinho nas mãos e sorveu.

— Eu concordo.

Katara grunhiu.

Antes de se mudar oficialmente para Tóquio, Zuko fazia alguns cursos aqui e ali na internet, sem certeza ainda do que queria da vida, e, em um desses, havia conhecido a garota. Ao contrário dele, Katara sabia muito bem qual era o seu objetivo, mas não tinha ainda economias o suficiente para a faculdade de medicina, e, até lá, não gostava de ficar desocupada.

A amizade havia enfrentado as fronteiras da distância e da barreira linguística, e, quando o universo, bem ironicamente, decidira que os dois haviam sido aprovados para a mesma universidade, ela estivera lá, em sua camiseta larga demais de algum time de hóquei canadense, para buscá-lo no aeroporto.

— E como vai o nosso aluno favorito?

— Ainda com dificuldade em filosofia e ética — Katara ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto mastigava —, o que é um pouquinho preocupante.

— Ei!

— O seu tio não é, tipo, palestrante em Harvard? Como você pode ser ruim em ética.

— Me dá um tempo!

— É, coitado do Zuzu, meninas.

Azula correu uma mão desde a nuca dele até a testa, abaixando o cabelo do irmão até que estivesse cobrindo seus olhos e apertou o nariz. Zuko reclamou, tentando acertar ela às cegas, mas a garota apenas riu, desviando.

Ela deu a volta na cadeira dele e sentou encima da mesa, acenando brevemente para as outras duas. A julgar pelo fato de que não carregava nenhuma bolsa ou livro Zuko supôs que ela havia simplesmente saído da sua aula extra para ir ao banheiro e o encontrara por acaso.

— O que é que você quer?

— Uau. Quanta amargura, Zuzu. Eu vim te fazer um convite!

Para enfatizar sua fala, Azula colocou uma mão encima do próprio peito, como se ele houvesse machucado seu coração. Em resposta, Zuko a beliscou na coxa. Como um gatinho assustado, ela saltou, quase não conseguindo reprimir uma exclamação de surpresa, e seu rosto inteiro ficou vermelho quando Katara e Suki riram sem se preocuparem em disfarçar.

Zuko deu um sorrisinho.

— Eu vim em paz!

— Eu duvido muito disso.

Parecendo notar que já estava demorando demais fora de sala – embora ela provavelmente já tivesse aprendido o assunto inteiro e estivesse atendendo somente pela presença – foi direto ao assunto:

— Ty Lee e eu vamos para um evento de _shogi_ esse fim de semana. Você quer ir?

— Quem é que está convidando?

— Ela, é claro.

— Desculpa, não estou lá muito afim de ficar de vela.

Azula o acertou com um peteleco no meio da testa. Zuko franziu o nariz, que também estava vermelho pelo apertão de antes.

— Se fosse um encontro, você acha que eu me daria ao trabalho de te chamar por educação? Não seja burro, Zuzu. Estamos indo apoiar uma amiga. Ty Lee acha que pode ser uma boa oportunidade de você conhecer mais da cidade.

Por precaução, Zuko esticou um pouco o pescoço para o lado afim de enxergar Katara e Suki. As duas assentiram.

— Acho que ela está falando a verdade.

— Espíritos! A minha moral está tão baixa assim?

— Nunca esteve alta.

Azula abriu a boca para responder, mas Zuko foi mais rápido.

— Tudo bem, só preciso saber a hora. E, hã... é para me arrumar.

A mais nova cobriu os olhos com a mão e suspirou.

— Deixa essa parte comigo.

**»**

_Bem, não é como se ele SÓ escrevesse bizarrices._

**Como não? Essa história foi só horror atrás de horror.**

_É uma coletânea de histórias de horror, o que você esperava?_

**Que tivesse um final feliz...?**

_...._

_Eu honestamente não sei dizer se você está brincando._

**Bem que eu queria.**

_Você pode tentar ler outra obra dele, que tal?_

**Não sei, acho que ainda estou traumatizado.**

_Qual é, dá uma chance._

_Ou você quer ir para a próxima na lista de recomendação?_

**Ohhhh.**

**Você me fez uma lista?**

**Estou me sentindo bem especial.**

_Como eu disse, você é impossível._

**Está bem. Mais uma.**

**SÓ UMA.**

_Ótimo._

_Tenta Suave Adeus. Acho que você vai gostar._

**Eu estou confiando em você!**

_Me sinto honrada._

_Pergunta da sua irmã se ela tem esse volume._

**Pode deixar, eu**

**Desculpa! Minha irmã acabou de perder um dente!**

**Acredita?**

_Você tem outra irmã?_

**Tenho sim. Não tinha dito?**

_Não._

_Eu tenho um irmãozinho._

_Ele também está perdendo os dentes de leite._

**Awwwwwnn.**

_O que tem de fofo nisso?_

_É saliva, e sangue._

**Ewwww.**

**Você acabou de estragar minha noite.**

_Que drama._

**Tenho que ir, a Azula está assustando a Kiyi!**

**Boa noite, Mai <3**

_...._

_Boa noite, Zuko._

**»**

Ty Lee já estava esperando por eles na entrada do prédio, em um bonito vestido floral e o cabelo solto, por uma vez na vida. Zuko fingiu não rir da expressão bobalhona da irmã e Azula fingiu não ter notado que ele estava vestindo.

— Que bom que vocês chegaram, eu já peguei um sofá para a gente lá dentro.

— Um sofá? — Zuko inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado.

— Nós não podemos assistir à partida pessoalmente — Azula explicou, abrindo a porta e entrando primeiro. — Iria distrair os jogadores.

— Então como...?

— A gente assiste pela internet!

— Ah, ok. Certo.

Ty Lee os guiou para um pequeno salão onde algumas pessoas estavam concentradas nas telas dos seus celulares ou notebooks, ligando as _streams_ e testando a conexão de Wi-Fi. Enquanto a irmã fazia o mesmo no tablete dela, Zuko agradeceu aos espíritos por aquele ser o último dia em que precisaria usar aquelas malditas lentes de contato. Os lugares eram bastantes confortáveis e Zuko gostava do silêncio, acomodando-se com facilidade enquanto Azula e Ty Lee se aconchegavam no sofá paralelo ao dele.

— Ah, Ty Lee. Você chegou.

Aproximando-se de onde eles estavam, vinha uma garota muito alta e muito bonita, vestida em um quimono vermelho-claro, que lhe cobria até o pescoço. Zuko estreitou um pouco o olhar, achanado o rosto dela um tanto familiar, mas...

Uau.

Não podia ser.

Era a mesma garota da faculdade! A que havia basicamente rosnado o seu nome como se Zuko houvesse queimado a sua casa. Mas, sem toda a maquiagem e o piercing na boca e os pequeninhos na sobrancelha, ela parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente. Não “pior”. Continuava assustadoramente linda, só de uma forma diferente.

Ela pareceu vê-lo também. Zuko ergueu uma mão em um aceno fraco.

Para a sua surpresa, ela pareceu envergonhada.

Ty Lee tomou as rédeas da situação:

— E aí, confiante?

— Tanto quanto dá. É uma partida bem importante hoje.

— Sei disse — ela tomou as mãos da garota nas suas —, mas eu sei que você consegue.

— Importante? — Zuko sorriu, tentando fazê-la se sentir um pouco menos nervosa.

— Mai está se esforçando para se tornar uma _jory_ _ū_ _kishi._ Ela já está no nível de 2-kyu, e, se ela vencer o campeonato de hoje, vai completar os 50% necessários para passar para 1-kyu.

— Não é bem assim.... — A outra garota murmurou —, ainda tem um monte de outras coisas.

— Sim, mas hoje é a sua chance — Azula emendou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. — Eu sei que você consegue.

Ela assentiu.

— Obrigada. Por virem.

Zuko achou que ela soava genuinamente sincera. O que era uma coisa boa, ele pensava, enquanto ela dava meia-volta para subir as escadas, mas ao mesmo tempo um pouco inesperada, visto que ela supostamente não deveria fazer ideia de quem ele era.

Ah, que seja. Zuko esperava que ela vencesse.

Apesar de não compreender muito bem as regras do jogo, Zuko encontrou-se bastante entretido pela partida, principalmente pela forma como ambas as jogadoras pareciam estar lendo os movimentos uma da outra. Ele sabia o básico de xadrez, aquilo que Azula e Katara o haviam obrigado a aprender, mas nunca fora lá um garoto muito interessado em joguinhos de lógica, então era interessante ver como pessoas tão apaixonadas por estratégia se comportavam quando tinham a oportunidade.

Mai venceu, o que deixou Ty Lee muito feliz, e, quando a outra garota apareceu na porta do salão, não hesitou em envolve-la em um abraço. Ela ainda estava sorrindo um pouco, um sorriso genuíno, apesar de pequeno, como apenas um detalhe em um rosto estoico. Azula a parabenizou mais discretamente, com um olhar orgulhoso.

Zuko não tinha o tipo de intimidade com ela que lhe permitisse nada daquilo, mas ele acenou de onde estava sentado, sorrindo.

— Eu vou trocar de roupa rapidinho, e a gente pode ir comer alguma coisa.

Ty Lee se prontificou para ajudá-la, possivelmente com o quimono, e Zuko ficou com a irmã no sofá.

— Então — pigarreou. — Eu meio que ainda não sei quem é ela?

— Você é estúpido?

— Por que você sempre precisa ser tão má.

— Desculpa — ela assentiu, fechando os olhos em uma expressão contemplativa. — Você sempre precisa ser tão intelectualmente inferior?

Zuko plantou uma mão no rosto dela, empurrando-a para trás, o que Azula respondeu com um pontapé bem na sua canela esquerda. Ele puxou uma mexa solta do cabelo dela e a garota mordeu sua mão, e, quando as pessoas começaram a olhar, Zuko foi lembrado que eles estavam em um local público.

Quando Mai e Ty Lee voltaram estavam os dois com um pezinho no mundo dos sonos, quase adormecidos apoiados um no outro. Era uma visão cômica, para dizer o mínimo. Zuko, com aquele cabelo escuro e a jaqueta de couro e o rosto naturalmente carrancudo, e Azula, com o moletom vermelho berrante e a maquiagem que evidenciava a curva cruel do seu sorriso, ressonando calmamente. Era também uma das poucas oportunidades que permitia perceber o quão fisicamente parecidos eles realmente eram.

Logo ficou claro o porquê de elas terem demorado tanto: Mai havia recolocado toda a maquiagem da qual ele se lembrava, com um toque de cor-de-rosa no delineador, com certeza obra de Ty Lee, e até mesmo colocado seu _piercing_ no lugar. Estava usando um short preto roxo com uma blusa preta e uma camisa quadriculada vermelha larga demais, o cabelo deixado para cair em torno dos ombros.

De certa forma, Zuko pensou que ela era ainda mais interessante com aquelas duas facetas. Como um enigma indecifrável.

Eles foram tomar sorvete depois, e, enquanto Azula e Mai energicamente discutiam sobre todas as regras, prós e contras da partida, Ty Lee e ele ficaram assistindo uma montagem de Pokémon no celular da garota, dividindo um enorme milk-shake de morango. Por isso, ele conseguiu disfarçar quando o dele vibrou no bolso e ele ligou o cursor para ver uma mensagem da irmã que dizia simplesmente:

_Dá o fora._

— Hã, Ty Lee, você se importa de pegar um refil para a gente? — Questionou, balançando o corpo entre eles.

Ela concordou animadamente, praticamente saltitando na direção da namorada, que a olhou com uma expressão exasperada quando ela se aproximou, pegando um lenço para limpar os restinhos de milk-shake que Ty Lee tinha no canto da boca. Como sempre, parecia que as duas estavam presas no próprio mundo. E Zuko soube que ele não era o único a ter essa impressão quando viu que Mai estava rolando os olhos para as amigas e se afastando com cautela.

Quando Mai sentou ao lado dele no banco, no entanto, Zuko não sentiu como se ela estivesse realmente irritada.

— Eu sei que é falta de educação da minha parte, mas eu preciso ir agora — explicou.

— Por que?

— Azula quer ficar sozinha com a Ty Lee. E eu é que não quero impedir.

Mai apoiou um cotovelo na perna e deitou a cabeça na mão, olhando para as duas por um momento com uma expressão pensativa, ainda que um pouco distante. Zuko notou o quão bonitos os olhos dela eram. Como ouro derretido, quase escapando pelas bordas das írises.

— Você quer uma carona?

— Não vai ser problema para você?

— Não. E eu não quero que você se perca no metrô de novo.

Zuko riu, embaraçado.

— Azula te contou isso também?

Mai o olhou, confusa, piscando seus olhos bonitos, e antes que pudesse ficar distraído demais, Zuko se levantou, acenando discretamente para Azula, que lhe mostrou a língua de forma que Ty Lee não percebesse, e os dois restantes começaram a se locomover para onde ela tinha estacionado o carro.

Mai dirigia com uma música de pop tocando no rádio, o que ele tinha quase certeza não ter sido escolha dela, e eles passaram a viagem conversando sobre coisas bobas, como o clima e os pormenores do campeonato.

Mas a viagem não era muito longa, e eles logo começaram a se aproximar da vizinhança onde ele morava. Mai parecia saber exatamente para onde ir, e Zuko concluiu que ela provavelmente já tinha buscado Azula por ali algum dia antes.

— Você pode me deixar aqui mesmo — avisou.

— Sério?

— É. Eu quero ver se eles têm um mangá que estou querendo ler.

O rosto dela se iluminou. O que era um pouco fofo.

— Se importa se eu descer com você?

Normalmente, Zuko se importaria, sim. Não gostava da companhia de estranhos, muito menos quando estava cuidando dos seus assuntos, e seu recém-descoberto interesse em mangás, era, por enquanto, algo que ele gostaria de ter o luxo de manter para si mesmo por mais algum tempo, antes de inevitavelmente conhecer algum babaca que estragaria tudo. Suas leituras de mangás macabros de terror era algo entre ele e a florista, e Zuko não queria ninguém se metendo no meio.

Mas, por algum motivo, não tinha essa impressão com Mai. Apesar de quase não ter trocado palavras com ela até então, sentia-se confortável na presença dela. Não era necessariamente uma amizade.... Pelo menos, não ainda.

Sentiu um pequeno calafrio na espinha quando entrou na loja, impressionado com a potência do condicionador de ar. Quando olhou por cima do ombro para trás, contudo, viu que Mai estava evitando o olhar dele enquanto abraçava o próprio torso.

— Você está com frio?

— ... Um pouco.

Ponderou naquilo por um momento. O que Azula faria— Não, esquece isso. Péssima ideia. O que _Suki_ faria? Era invasivo da sua parte oferecer o que estava pensando em oferecer? Eles certamente não tinham esse nível de intimidade. Mas, se o fizesse com educação, talvez não fosse tão ruim. Não lhe parecia justo que Mai tivesse que ficar sofrendo de frio.

— Você quer a minha jaqueta?

— Não precisa.

Silêncio.

Eles continuaram andando. Passaram sem olhar para a seção de mangás mais recentes. Os dentes de Mai tremeram,

— .... Tem certeza?

— Tudo bem, você venceu.

Zuko não pôde evitar um pequeno sorrisinho, discreto. Retirou a jaqueta que Azula havia escolhido para ele e estendeu na direção de Mai, que a aceitou com um pouco de constrangimento, mas pareceu mil vezes mais confortável acolhida nela.

Continuaram avançando, e, enquanto Zuko procurava pela seção de _seinnens_ , Mai pareceu ver alguma coisa que chamou sua atenção. Ele parou para ver o que era também, e a viu encarando um pequeno pôster de uma garota com o cabelo castanho usando um suéter branco.

— O que é?

— Você não conhece?

— Ei — ergueu as mãos na frente do corpo em um sinal de defesa. — Sou novo nisso.

— Claro — ela rolou os olhos. — _Memórias de Emanon._ É um dos melhores que eu já li.

— E sobre o que é?

— Bem... é difícil de descrever. Sobre a vida, eu acho. Conta a história de uma garota que nasceu com todas as memórias do mundo.

Zuko ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhando para ela, incrédulo.

— Tipo... Reencarnações?

— Não. As memórias do mundo. Desde o primeiro humano, digo, o primeiro organismo a sair da água para a terra, até a última geração.

— Como isso é possível?

— Nem ela sabe, para dizer a verdade. Uma das grandes questões da história é justamente se existe a _necessidade_ de algo assim existir.

— Mas, se você parar para pensar sobre isso — inconscientemente, ele levou uma mão para o queixo, refletindo —, se alguém assim existisse poderia ser muito bom para o resto de nós?

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Digo, se alguém com todas as memórias do mundo pudesse nos contar a história sob uma perspectiva tão pessoal, talvez as coisas seriam diferentes. Aprenderíamos mais rápido com os nossos erros.

— Mas isso não é uma visão bem desumana dela? Emanon ainda é uma pessoa. Você está pensando nela como nada mais do que um recipiente de memórias.

— Não, eu... tudo bem, você tem um ponto. Mas negar completamente essa possibilidade não é um pouco ingênuo?

— Ingênuo?

— Não estou falando exatamente do conceito de destino, mas... se você nasce com uma habilidade dessas, não é sua responsabilidade ajudar o mundo?

Mai desviou dele, fixando o olhar nos volumes da prateleira.

— Mas isso é implicar que nós estamos presos ao que conseguimos fazer pelos outros, não por nós mesmos.

— De certa forma. Não tem como fugir desse tipo de coisa. Vejamos.... Se você for alguém com um talento inerente para, digamos, cirurgias, é comum que as pessoas queiram que você use isso para o bem do mundo.

— E, ainda assim, o que _as pessoas_ querem de você não deveria influenciar o que _você_ quer fazer.

Zuko sentiu a si mesmo aproximando os passos, sentindo que ela estava fisicamente se afastando da conversa.

— Eu acho que existe uma linha muito mais tênue entre o que _queremos_ e o que _devemos_ do que nós dois estamos imaginando.

— Na verdade, tem uma parte muito interessante sobre isso... — ela estendeu uma mão para pegar um dos volumes, e, quando se virou na direção dele de novo, percebeu que estavam muito mais próximos do que da última vez. — Ah.

Ela tinha os braços contra o peito, o volume pousando entre eles como uma barreira invisível. Zuko sentiu o pulso acelerando, o pescoço certamente ficando vermelho, enquanto ela o olhava no fundo dos olhos. E, por um momento, ninguém disse nada.

Mai, felizmente, era bem menos estabanada do que ele. Ela pigarreou, trazendo-os de volta a realidade, e Zuko se afastou, limpando a garganta. Ela ajeitou os fios de cabelo que haviam saído do lugar, e estendeu o mangá para ele.

— É melhor se você descobrir por si mesmo.

Ao final daquele dia, Zuko esqueceu-se de comprar o volume de terror que a florista havia recomendado, mas voltou para casa com completamente diferente, e sem sua jaqueta de couro favorita.

( **Estou lendo um mangá novo**.

_É mesmo?_

**Sim. “Memórias de Emanon”.**

**É um pouco confuso no começo, mas eu estou gostando.**

**E acho que estou um pouco apaixonado pela personagem principal.**

_Ela faz seu tipo?_

**Meu tipo?**

_É._

_A consciência coletiva de todos os seres humanos já existentes nesse mundo te faz suspirar?_

**Engraçadinha.**

_Isso é um não?_

**Isso é um:**

**Estou começando a perceber que tenho fraco por garotas sarcásticas e inteligentes.**

**Que fazem com que eu me sinta perdido.**

_Uau, o Tom-Tom está me chamando._

_Até depois, Zuko._

**Até.)**

**»**

Os sapatos de Zuko rasparam na areia do parquinho quando ele se impulsionou no balanço. A sensação de estar suspensa no ar quando se era um cara de quase vinte anos e um metro e oitenta de altura era muito diferente da que ele se lembrava quando era criança.

Aang, no entanto, não parecia se importar. Ele estava balançando tão rápido que Zuko estava com medo que a corrente fosse quebrar a qualquer momento.

— .... Sim, e então ela disse que caiu de mais cinco andares antes da alça do paraquedas finalmente ficar presa em um aclive na parede do prédio.

— Hm.... — Aang comentou, quase de cabeça para baixo. A esse ponto, ele já era somente um borrão. — E isso foi tudo em um só sonho?

Zuko tirou o picolé de chocolate da boca para poder responder. Estava um dia úmido, e ele havia descartado a jaqueta e enrolado as mangas da camisa até os cotovelos. O sol brilhava no céu laranja marcando o fim de tarde, e placa neon da lojinha de conveniência do outro lado da rua, onde eles haviam comprado os doces, estava começando a piscar em tons de rosa, evidenciando a noite que se aproximava.

— Pois é. A imaginação da Kiyi é impressionante, não?

Aang começou a diminuir a velocidade do balanço aos poucos. Ele era bem mais alto do que Zuko, mas, de alguma forma, tinha um equilíbrio muito melhor também.

Zuko tivera planos de voltar para casa cedo e dormir, mas conversar com Aang era sempre um sinal claro de que isso não iria acontecer. O garoto sempre conseguia conduzir uma conversa por horas a fio, e ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gostava dessas horas extras. Era bom falar com alguém tão completamente aberto. Fazia com que ele se sentisse aceito de uma forma que nunca se sentira antes, com exceção, talvez, de tio Iroh.

— Finalmente achei você!

Zuko virou a cabeça para trás, o que fez com que uma parte do seu picolé derretido sujasse sua camiseta, o suficiente para arrancar uma careta enojada da irmã. Aang acenou animadamente para ela, o que fez a expressão da mais nova se suavizar por um momento.

— Aqui — foi tudo o que ela disse, antes de jogar o embrulhinho no colo dele.

Zuko se atrapalhou para pegá-lo, e, com certeza teria derrubado tudo no chão e se ferrado absurdamente no processo, se não fosse pela ajuda exterior de uma mão em luvas sem dedos cujas unhas estavam perfeitamente esmaltadas de preto, segurando o palito do picolé na sua boca.

— Mai!

Sua voz saiu um pouco estranha, porque ele estava falando com a boca cheia, tecnicamente, mas Mai pareceu achar a noção divertida.

— Oi, Zuko.

— Que melação — Azula resmungou — literalmente.

Finalmente, Zuko abaixou seu olhar e viu o que Azula havia jogado para ele. Uma pequena caixinha...

— Meus óculos!

— Busquei mais cedo na ótica. Ty Lee e eu vamos dormir na casa da Suki da hoje, e não queria você choramingando até de manhã.

— Azula!

— Por tudo que é bom nesse mundo, você nem pensa em me—

Tarde demais. Zuko engoliu o resto do picolé em uma bocada só, pegou o palito em uma mão e com o braço livre trouxe a irmã para perto, apertando-a em um abraço de urso.

— O QUE EU ACABEI DE DIZER?

— _Shhhhh_ — ele a apertou mais um pouco — só aproveita o momento.

— Eu! Não! Estou! Aproveitando! Momento! Nenhum!

— _Awwnnnn_ — Ty Lee confabulou, ao fundo.

Ela e Mai foram na direção das gangorras, e, quando a segunda se sentou prontamente em uma das pontas, e a outra disparou para cima, levando Ty Lee consigo, que não poderia parecer mais feliz em ter assentos de camarote para o show que era Azula recebendo afeto.

— JÁ. FOI. SUFICIENTE!

Só para irritá-la um pouco mais, Zuko a ergueu do chão e deu um giro no ar, rindo da exclamação assustada dela. Depois, finalmente, largou da irmã e, quando se virou, Aang já tinha os óculos em mãos prontos para apenas deslizá-los no rosto do amigo. O que ele fez.

— Eu amo vocês — Zuko tocou delicadamente na armação. — Nunca mais me abandonem, por favor.

— Céus — Azula torceu a boca —, isso tudo é carência?

— Calada. E que papo é esse de dormir na casa da Suki?

— Ela vai lutar no torneio de judô amanhã e nós estamos fazendo um evento de apoio moral! — Ty Lee explicou.

— O que é praticamente uma desculpa para garantir que ela não vai ficar hiperfixada em treinar na noite anterior.

— Parece divertido.

— Vai ser incrível. Mas é só para garotas, desculpa.

— Não, eu—

— Garotas, e Aang.

— Ah, é mesmo. Garotas, e Aang.

Zuko piscou.

— Perdão?

— O Aang vai também. A Suki quem pediu.

Ele olhou para o amigo, que ainda estava sorrindo, sem nenhuma alteração, e deu de ombros. Quer saber? Fazia sentido.

— Certo. Então vocês vão direto daqui para lá?

— Nós duas.

Esticou o pescoço para olhar para Mai, que estava lendo alguma coisa no celular.

— Minha professora gostar de ferrar com a minha vida — foi toda a explicação que ela estava disposta a dar.

Felizmente, Ty Lee estava ali:

— O que ela quer dizer é que tem um trabalho sobre perspectiva para entregar amanhã e vai usar a noite para visitar um museu em Ueno.

— Sozinha? — Zuko abaixou os ombros. — Que chato.

— Bem, sempre vai ter um próximo campeonato, e—

— O Zuko gosta de arte! — Aang interrompeu.

Ele trocou um olhar questionador com a irmã, que parecia tão perdida quanto ele. Ty Lee completou:

— Se não tiver mais nada para fazer, você deveria ir com a Mai. É mais uma parte da cidade para você conhecer!

— Eu....

— Concordo, na verdade — Azula intrometeu-se. — Já é um saco que ela vá ter que passar a noite estudando. Um amigo pode ser bom.

— Ei — Mai levantou uma mão, mas não parecia muito incomodada. — Quando é _minha_ vez de falar?

Ty Lee saltou do seu assento na gangorra, e a mudança súbita fez com que o brinquedo oscilasse. Então, embora a garota tenha pousado perfeitamente bem na areia do parquinho, Mai tomou um susto quando a gangorra a mandou para cima por um segundo antes de devolvê-la ao chão. Zuko pensou (corretamente) que ela não gostaria de ter alguém rindo dela, então se controlou bem, o que foi difícil, considerando a expressão traída no rosto dela.

— Bem — falou, olhando para ela com um meio-sorriso —, é só se você quiser.

(O carro de Mai estava no conserto, e, portanto, eles foram andando juntos para a estação de metrô. Anoitecia lentamente em torno deles, e eles seguiram em um silêncio confortável enquanto crianças passavam rindo nas suas bicicletas e um casal de idosos, que vinha logo atrás, conversava sobre alguma memória.

— Eu tenho uma coisa para você — ela falou de repente, quando já estavam espremidos entre os demais esperando o trem.

Mai trouxe a bolsa para a frente do corpo e tirou um conjunto dobrado de tecido escuro.

— Eu lavei ela, então você não precisa se preocupar.

A voz no autofalante anunciou que o metrô estava se aproximando e as pessoas se agitaram, começando a se acotovelar. Zuko olhou para o rosto Mai e para a forma como ela estava segurando o tecido na direção dele, e sorriu.

— Fica com ela mais um pouquinho. Acho que ainda vai esfriar muito hoje.

E, quando eles entraram no metrô e Zuko conseguiu um lugar para ela, ficando de pé bem na sua frente, ela, com um semblante cansado, mas contente, colocou a jaqueta dobrada sobre o colo, com mais cuidado do que provavelmente seria necessário.

— Alguma coisa errada?

Eles estavam de pé do lado de fora do museu, carteiras em mãos, mas ele nem precisara daquela pergunta para saber que tinha alguma coisa incomodando ela. Mai era uma pessoa bem inexpressiva no geral, mas era notável o cansaço nos olhos e a as marcas em torno da sua boca. Ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça, tentando ficar na altura da visão dela.

— Não.

Zuko ficou calado, mas não se moveu. Ela olhou de relance para o museu. E então de volta para ele.

— ... sim? Não sei. É só que... eu estou tão cansada, não quero nem pensar em passar mais três horas analisando _perspectivas_.

— Quer ir para casa?

— Minha mãe está de folga hoje.

— Isso não é uma coisa boa?

— Seria, se ela não estivesse tão cansada quanto eu. Ela está cursando enfermagem de noite e toda noite de folga é preciosa. É o dia dela de cuidar do Tom-Tom, mas, se eu for para casa agora, eu sei que ela vai me pedir para trocar. E eu sei que eu vou dizer sim — ela mordeu o canto da boca, sem encostar no _piercing_ — céus, como eu sou egoísta.

— Um pouco. Mas isso não quer dizer que você não merece um pouco de descanso.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, apenas olhando para a estrutura magnânima do museu, sentindo o ar noturno que já começava a esfriar balançando seus cabelos enquanto Mai abraçava a jaqueta ainda dobrada contra o corpo, quando Zuko, enfim, virou-se para ela com um novo ânimo no olhar.

— Então, vamos embora.

— Eu.... Não sei o que você quer dizer.

— Vamos embora. Dar uma volta. Qualquer coisa para tirar a sua cabeça dessas preocupações.

— Não sei...

— Vamos lá, me dá uma chance.

As luzes da noite refletiam nos olhos dela, e, por um instante, Zuko se viu neles. E ele soube que aquele momento, de alguma forma, mudaria tudo.

Porque foi naquele momento que Mai confiou nele, pela primeira de muitas vezes).

Mai era uma garota que gostava de silêncio, de calmaria, e de se sentir confortável. Zuko não precisava pensar muito para saber onde leva-la. O café pequeno e aconchegante que despontava como uma unha encravada em _Akibahara_ tinha poucos visitantes em uma noite de semana, o que era melhor ainda. Estava tocando um jazz baixinho pelas caixinhas de som e o garçom que os atendera parecia estar cochilando com uma mão no balcão.

Para a surpresa de absolutamente ninguém, Mai gostava de café expresso e sem açúcar, mas Zuko a havia convencido a experimentar com um pouquinho de _chantilly_ no topo. Ele, por sua vez, estava mordiscando um docinho em formato de coração enquanto esperava seu _macchiato_ esfriar.

— Ty Lee me disse que você ainda se perde quando anda sozinho — comentou ela. — Como que você conhece esse lugar?

— Aang me apresentou. Aparentemente ele tem um menu vegetariano bem variado.

Ela sorveu um gole, parecendo surpresa pelo sabor estranhamente doce, e Zuko percebeu as pontas das orelhas dela ficando vermelhas enquanto ela tentava disfarçar. Apoiou o rosto em uma mão, sentindo a si mesmo sorrir.

— Você fez amigos bem rápido.

— Bem... foi meio que involuntário. Eu já conhecia a Katara. O Aang é namorado dela, e a Suki, melhor amiga. De certa forma, eles me adotaram.

Mai estivera com a xícara junto aos lábios, e, quando riu, quase se sujou de café. Zuko estendeu um guardanapo para ela.

— Katara? Eu já ouvi esse nome.

— Ah, ela é bem popular no _campus_ , eu acho. Costumava competir nas nacionais júnior de natação uns anos atrás.

— .... Natação? — Mai franziu o cenho, pensativa. — Espera, ela tem um irmão mais velho?

— Tem, sim. Mas eu ainda não o conheci. Parece que ele é um dos melhores do curso de engenharia e está sempre ocupado.

Ela parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu. Zuko notou que ela fazia muito isso. Como se tivesse pensamentos demais, e palavras de menos, então tudo o que lhe restava era ter esperanças que ele pudesse ler os seus silêncios.

Eles continuaram conversando até ficarem sem docinhos e sem cafés, e quando Mai pousou a xícara vazia no pratinho de porcelana, Zuko lhe perguntou se ela estava se sentindo melhor. A resposta não foi completamente satisfatória, apenas educada o suficiente, e ele sentiu a si mesmo ficando um pouco decepcionado. Queria ajudar ela, mas talvez não fosse tão simples assim.

Antes que ele pudesse sugerir alguma coisa, ela falou:

— Você passou esse tempo todo olhando pela janela? O que é que tem lá fora?

— Hã? — Sua voz rachou como a de um adolescente, e Zuko sorriu amarelo. — Nada. Nada não.

Mai semicerrou os olhos. Desde o seu primeiro encontro com ela no corredor da faculdade, Zuko havia aprendido que ela não era nem de longe tão assustadora quanto havia parecido à primeira vista, mas ainda assim era um olhar e tanto.

— .... Você quer ir no fliperama — não era uma pergunta.

Ela o estava encarando com uma sobrancelha perfeitamente arqueada, a que tinha o trio de pequenos _piercings_ prateados, e Zuko sentiu-se um pouco intimidado, até ver os cantinhos da boca dela puxados imperceptivelmente para frente.

— É que não parece ser o seu tipo de lugar.

Quando Mai inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado, os fios da franja dela se moveram junto, hipnoticamente.

— Eu poderia dizer o mesmo de você.

— Sou péssimo neles. Não tem muitos fliperamas em Âmbar — cedeu —, mas eu aprendi a gostar, recentemente.

— Tudo bem.

Tirando a carteira de couro falso vermelho e chamando o garçom com a outra mão, no momento seguinte, Mai estava de pé, passando a alça da bolsa pelo ombro e o esperando com um semblante contente.

Zuko levantou-se.

(— Isso não é justo! Você disse que nunca tinha jogado antes.

— Não é tão difícil assim. É só mirar na hora certa.

— Você mentiu para mim?

— Que absurdo — ela virou-se para ele, e Zuko ficou impressionado com o quão genuinamente entretida ela parecia — não é muito diferente de atirar facas.

— .... Facas?

— Eu aprendi quando ia visitar a Ty Lee no circo.

— _.... Circo?_

Mai rolou os olhos. Zuko riu, abertamente, sentindo o peito se contraindo. Ela virou se volta para a máquina e começou a atirar de novo, o visor de pontos subindo como ele nunca havia visto antes).

Mai trocara as fichas deles por um pequeno cubo mágico, e agora Zuko estava esperando por ela girando o brinquedo entre os dedos lânguidos. Azula o havia ensinado a resolvê-lo alguns anos atrás, e ele quase podia ouvir a voz da irmã lhe repetindo que _é só uma equação, Zuzu, você não é tão burro assim._ Estava quase terminando a tal da cruz quando ela voltou, batom retocado e bexiga vazia, e eles sentaram-se por um momento no sofá cor-de-rosa do mangá café, ombros encostando um no outro enquanto os outros clientes conversavam entre si e uma música de _city pop_ dos anos 90 tocava no fundo.

Já havia anoitecido completamente lá fora, as luzes neons de Akibahara brilhando e refletindo nas enormes janelas do café, pedestres apressados passando uns pelos outros na calçada, e o cheiro macio de cidreira preenchendo ar.

Mai estava vestindo a jaqueta dele, de verdade dessa vez, e a peça ficava frouxa no corpo dela, permitindo que ela se encolhesse em si mesma, aconchegada.

— Faz tanto tempo que eu não venho em um lugar assim — revelou ela.

— Por que não?

— Eu não.... Eu não me dou muito bem com o mundo de fora. Você deve ter percebido.

— Bem — Zuko recostou-se no apoio, colocando um braço para trás, sem passa-lo pelos ombros dela, mas evidenciando o quão próximo eles estavam. Mai notou. — Eu também não.

Ela abriu um sorrisinho.

— Acho que temos muito em comum.

Eles compraram um guarda-chuva transparente em uma loja de conveniência 24 horas para desbravar o pequeno chuvisco que caía do lado de fora, e Mai estava segurando o cubo mágico deles em uma mão enquanto Zuko os protegia. Andavam lado a lado, sincronizados.

— Eu sei que já está tarde, mas você quer dar uma última parada antes de eu te levar em casa?

— Depende. Vai envolver algum fliperama?

— Sem fliperamas, eu prometo.

— Então eu estou nas suas mãos.

O metrô de Tóquio durante a noite era uma experiência completamente diferente, quase diferente demais. Assim que desceram as escadas, encontraram uma plataforma quase inteiramente vazia, com a exceção de um casal de idosos, um velhinho que parecia estar quase ressonando e uma menina com o cabelo azul que obviamente havia acabado de apagar um cigarro, a julgar pelo cheiro.

Dentro, haviam muitos lugares vagos, mas eles sentaram juntos, opostos à uma mãe cansada com uma criança no colo que não parava de roncar, e no outro canto do vagão, um homem em um terno azul tinha o rosto enfiado nas mãos, chorando baixinho.

Mai se aproximou dele enquanto o trem cortava a noite, e o rock clássico que vinha dos fones de ouvido de um adolescente com uma carranca carregou a sua viagem. Em determinado momento, quando o trem parou, o garoto perdeu o equilíbrio de onde estava de pé e tropeçou até cair de bunda em um dos bancos e Mai enfiou o rosto no ombro dele para esconder uma risada. Zuko tentou desviar o olhar, mas precisou morder a parte de dentro da boca para não rir.

O braço dela deslizou em torno do dele, e não conseguiu evitar pensar em como tudo parecia simplesmente certo.

— Não acredito que você nos colocou no trem para Ichigaya sem saber se ia parar de chover ou não — ela soava mais impressionada do que chateada.

— O que eu posso dizer? A gente precisa apostar nessa vida.

O senhor que cuidava do lugar os cumprimentou de maneira afável, e Zuko pagou por um pequeno barquinho para dois, entrando primeiro, e ajudando Mai a subir depois, tomando cuidado para não molhar a roupa dela. O reflexo da lua cheia dançava na água toda vez que o barco balançava, e, quando Mai finalmente se assentou, Zuko remou, apenas o suficiente para coloca-los no meio do lago, não muito distantes da plataforma de madeira.

— Você é mais impulsivo do que eu esperava.

— Me dizem muito isso. Quer dizer, a Azula diz.

Sua jaqueta envolvia o corpo dela como uma capa, e, o cabelo, que ela havia soltado no meio da viagem, emoldurava o rosto de Mai com madeixas escuras que se misturavam com a escuridão da noite. Estavam sentados de frentes um para o outro, Zuko com as mãos nos joelhos, e as dela espalmadas na prancha na qual estava sentada. O barco balançava levemente de vez em quando.

— ... _obrigada_.

A voz dela soava mais macia do que ele pensara já ter ouvido, e, pela forma como Mai estava olhando para baixo, e não para ele, Zuko supôs que ela havia percebido também.

— Não tem de quê.

— Você é educado, mas tem, sim — ela levantou o rosto, a luz da lua iluminando o ouro que ela tinha no lugar das írises. — Se não fosse por você, à essa hora eu estaria trancada no meu quarto ouvindo alguma _playlist_ ruim e comendo porcaria para esquecer que as minhas amigas estavam se divertindo sem mim.

— Parece uma noite dos sonhos para mim.

— Na maior parte das vezes, é., mas eu... eu gosto de companhia, às vezes.

Zuko assentiu.

— Eu me sinto da mesma forma. Às vezes eu fico sobrecarregado. Não me leve à mal, eu amo os meus amigos, e não sei o que eu faria sem eles, mas eu gosto do silêncio também. De ter um tempo só para mim. E às vezes eu não sei o que eu quero.

— Bem, se serve de consolo — ela se inclinou um pouco para frente, cruzando os braços por cima das pernas. — Você sabia exatamente o que eu queria. Não, o que eu precisava.

Eles ficaram em um silêncio contente depois disso, apenas observando as ondas minúsculas que o movimento do barquinho fazia no lago e Zuko até se arriscou a mergulhar a mão na água gelada, reclamando logo em seguida, o que arrancou um sorriso da garota.

— Eu não estava sendo honesta, hoje mais cedo.

Esperou que ela continuasse.

— Sobre a minha mãe e o Tom-Tom. Eu estou cansada, é verdade. Mas não é só isso. Toda a minha vida, eu pensei que ia sair de casa, e ir para bem longe deles o quão rápido eu conseguisse. Mas então algumas coisas…. _mudaram_ , e eu não quero abandoná-los sozinhos. E agora eu estou com medo de estar me apegando de novo.

Zuko pensou por um longo momento, considerando sua resposta. Podia sentir as mãos tremendo ao lado do corpo, de ansiedade. Fazia algum tempo desde que era obrigado a pensar sobre aquilo.

— Eu entendo a sensação — falou, finalmente. — Saí de casa muito cedo. Com uns catorze anos estava morando sozinho, com uma ajuda de um tio. Achei que se eu fosse para bem longe, poderia fugir de tudo. Mas não podia. E, quando eu inevitavelmente tive que voltar, estava tudo ainda pior do que antes. Minha mãe precisava de mim da forma como eu havia precisado dela, e..... Bem, agora eu _tinha_ como ajudar. Acho que o que eu estou tentando dizer é que a vida não é uma linha reta, inalterável. Você pode dar dois passos para frente e um para trás. E — Hesitou, remoendo as palavras antes de coragem de dizê-las em voz alta — se você quiser, eu posso estar aqui para andar com você.

Mai não era boa com palavras, ele havia compreendido aquilo. Mas ela sorriu, com o rosto inteiro, e, era um pouco difícil distinguir na penumbra da noite, mas ele pensou ver o rosto inteiro dela ficando cor-de-rosa, de uma forma encantadora. Ela trouxe os joelhos para perto do corpo, abraçando-os.

— OK, eu vou perguntar logo antes que você ache que eu estou evitando o assunto—

— A cicatriz?

Ela assentiu.

— Meu pai era um homem violento. Não só comigo, é claro, mas acho que ele me usava como válvula de escape. Um dia, ele voltou com mais raiva do que o normal, e eu estava lá. Era tudo o que ele precisava.

— Eu... sinto muito.

Ela não fez menção de se aproximar até que ele a estivesse olhando nos olhos, quando tomou coragem para pousar uma mão por cima da dele, e acariciar de leve.

— Está tudo bem agora, de verdade.

— Ainda assim.

Zuko virou a palma para cima e segurou a mão dela, entrelaçando os seus dedos. Ela se surpreendeu, mas não recuou.

— É sério.

Mai o encarou por um momento, ainda incerta se ele precisava falar mais sobre o assunto, mas finalmente concedeu. Zuko a puxou pela mão, e ela notou o que ele estava tentando a fazer, o que a fez comentar, com um meio-sorriso:

— Nós não podemos ficar do mesmo lado do barco, sabe?

Zuko enrubesceu.

— Não?

Ela riu, meneando a cabeça. Involuntariamente, o garoto torceu o rosto em um bico.

— Acho melhor irmos para casa.

— Espera — pediu Mai, apertando a mão dele na sua. — Só mais um pouco.

(Zuko a deixou na porta do prédio dela, ofegante pelo caminho de volta da estação, e um pouco sonolento, mas ainda estático, e, quando Mai precisou, inevitavelmente desvencilhar-se do braço dele para tirar as chaves da portaria da bolsa, sentiu-se desanimando.

Ela parou na entrada, olhando para ele por cima do ombro, e acenou. Ele acenou de volta.

Naquela noite, Mai pendurou a jaqueta de Zuko no mesmo cabide, se perguntando quantas vezes isso ia acontecer, enquanto enfiava o rosto no travesseiro, e, do outro lado, ele foi dormir segurando uma mão na outra sobre o peito, e um sorriso bobo no rosto).

**»**

**Então, eu terminei Memórias de Emanon.**

_É mesmo?_

**Sim, e eu gostei muito! Acho até que mais do que gostei de Tomie.**

_Não sei como eu me sinto quanto a isso._

**E acho que resolvi um problemão na minha cabeça.**

_Sério? Qual?_

**Decidi que penso que as nossas vidas deveriam ser mais do que só viver.**

**Nós deveríamos ser felizes, com as pessoas que nós escolhemos.**

**É uma pena que a Emanon nunca consiga ficar por muito tempo com quem ela ama.**

_Eu sempre achei que fosse o contrário._

_São eles que vão embora._

**Sim, mas se a vida dela é eterna, então, de uma forma ou outra**

**Emanon está dizendo adeus para as pessoas antes mesmo de conhece-las de verdade.**

**É uma tragédia.**

**Gosto de pensar que, quando eu passo tempo com alguém**

**Esse tempo significa alguma coisa. Para os dois.**

_Eu...._

_Eu concordo, na verdade._

**Fico lisonjeado.**

**Alguma outra recomendação?**

_Deixa eu pensar um pouco, você me surpreendeu._

**Ahhh, mas eu quero outra logo!**

_Vou pensar o mais rápido possível._

**Isso é uma promessa?**

_...._

_Sim, uma promessa._

**»**

— Zuko, você comeu meu cereal— Azula parou no meio da sentença, e no meio do passo também, surpresa — oi, tio.

— Azula — Iroh cumprimentou, do outro lado da tela, sorrindo. — Seu irmão anda comendo as suas coisas de novo?

— Não fui eu! — Zuko chiou, indignado. — Por que você sempre me acusa?

— Porque a Kiyi é alérgica!

— E daí? Você é alérgica à amendoim e ainda assim roubava os meus e jogava fora!

— Sim, mas eu fazia isso por maldade. Você faz porque não está satisfeito com o seu próprio cereal.

Zuko virou-se na cadeira para olhar para ela, que havia se apoiado no balcão da cozinha, usando um short branco e um moletom cor-de-rosa que com certeza Ty Lee havia deixado por ali em algum momento ela simplesmente tomara para si, e o cabelo de quem tinha acabado de acordar.

Iroh riu dos sobrinhos. Zuko o ligava uma vez por semana para saber como estavam as coisas do outro lado do mundo, e porque sentia muito a falta dele.

— Azula, Zuko — a voz da mãe veio da escada, e os dois se viraram para vê-la descendo, ajeitando os brincos com uma mão e carregando a caçula no outro braço — vocês vão precisar cuidar da Kiyi hoje. A produtora acabou de me informar uma emergência.

— Emergência? — Azula repetiu.

— Uma das modelos ficou doente, e eles vão precisar de uma substituta.

Zuko apoiou o braço no encosto da cadeira.

— A _senhora_ vai modelar?

— Que tom é esse, hein?

— Só estou surpreso!

— Não deveria — Iroh comentou —, sua mãe foi a capa de várias revistas quando era mais nova.

— _Iroh?_ Céus, eu nem percebi — ela se aproximou, inclinando-se entre os filhos para olhar para a tela do notebook. — Me desculpa.

— Não é nada. Espero que as coisas estejam bem na produtora.

— Ótimas, na verdade — contou, enquanto Azula distraidamente ajeitava uma mecha que ela tinha fora do lugar — preciso ir agora. Cuidado com a irmã de vocês!

— Na pior das hipóteses ela quebra alguns ossos — A garota deu de ombros.

— _Azula._

A menina sorriu amarelo. Meneando a cabeça, Ursa bagunçou um pouco o cabelo do filho e estalou um beijo nas bochechas das caçulas, imediatamente correndo na direção da porta. Kiyi escalou a cadeira, ou melhor, tentou, até que a irmã a pegasse por baixo dos braços e a colocasse no colo de Zuko.

— Tio Iroh!

— Ora, se não é a minha sobrinha mais fofa.

Zuko olhou por cima do ombro para Azula, mostrando a língua.

— Dos três.

— Ei.

Iroh riu, daquela forma que parecia deixa-lo mais jovem.

— Mas eu temo que preciso ir também. Ainda tenho que preparar as aulas dessa semana. Foi bom falar com todos vocês.

Kiyi acenou animadamente, e, quando a chamada finalizou, Azula começou a caminhar na direção da geladeira.

— Ela é responsabilidade sua hoje.

Zuko a segurou pelo capuz do moletom, olhos fechados em irritação.

— Nada disso. Você fica.

E foi assim que eles terminaram amontoados encima do sofá, enquanto Zuko penteava o cabelo de Kiyi e Azula fazia as unhas dela, assistindo algum documentário na televisão sobre os gigantes de gás da galáxia. A mais nova parecia a ponto de adormecer, então Azula precisava ficar cutucando-a, o que sempre resultava em um acesso de risos.

Enquanto o esmalte de uma das mãos secava, Azula pegou o celular rapidamente para checar uma coisa, e sorriu.

— Uau, essa foto ficou incrível — ela levantou o aparelho para a altura do rosto —, não ficou?

Kiyi esticou o pescoço para ver e concordou:

— A sua amiga é linda, Zuzu 2.

— Não me chama assim — a garota beliscou a irmãzinha de leve, o que só a fez rir.

Zuko estava distraído pela foto. Mai, posando para a câmera com a lua atrás dela e um olhar enigmático, a luz refletida na água em torno deles, o rosto apoiado em uma mão e o sorrisinho de canto.

— Espera — Azula pegou o celular de volta para si, e Zuko piscou, acordando de um sonho — esse não é aquele lago de pesca em Ichigaya que você adora?

— Hã....

Um sorriso de gato espalhou-se pelo rosto da irmã, enquanto Kiyi, entediada, recostava-se contra ele, olhando para cima com os seus grandes olhos castanhos.

— Meu querido irmãozinho.... —

— ... eu sou mais velho que você—

— Você está caidinho pela minha amiga?

Zuko não tinha uma resposta, porque não queria pensar sobre isso. Portanto, fez a primeira coisa que veio na sua cabeça, e empurrou a testa de Azula com uma mão. Ela perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo do sofá, e derrubando esmalte no moletom de Ty Lee.

— ZUKO!

Kiyi, como sempre, estava feliz em contribuir:

— Briga, briga, briga!

— Por tudo o que é bom nesse mundo, Sokka, não tinha um dia menos quente para querer fazer compras?

— _Nope._ Essas gracinhas — ele gesticulou para as sacolas de roupas que havia colocado na cadeira adjacente —, só estavam em promoção hoje.

OK, não era como se Mai pudesse discutir com isso, vestida toda de preto em um dia completamente escaldante como aquele. Mas ela tinha o direito de _reclamar_.

— Ah, é mesmo. Sabe quem é amigo da sua irmã?

— Metade da faculdade?

— Não sei. Prefiro fingir que não existem outras pessoas lá. Estava falando do Zuko.

— O seu Zuko?

— Ele não tem nada de “meu”.

— Não ainda — ele sorveu audivelmente da sua caixinha de chá gelado, de propósito. — Mas, é mesmo. Agora que você mencionou, acho que a Katara mencionou ele em algum momento.

— Como você deixa uma coisa dessas passar?

— Está achando que eu sou quem? Seu cupido — ele riu. — Não, de verdade. Não disse nada porque não tinha certeza ainda. Aliás, como vão as coisas com eles?

Mai tomou um gole do próprio chá, pensando se deveria dar os detalhes para o amigo. Não era que Sokka fosse fofoqueiro. Mas ele era infinitamente mais emocionalmente inteligente do que ela. E se Mai estivesse apenas vendo coisas onde não existiam? E se não houvesse nada _demais_ na fatídica noite do museu que estivera morando nos seus sonhos toda a semana?

Ela não estava pronta para ser contrariada ainda.

Uma notificação apareceu no seu celular, encima da mesa.

**flameo.hotman curtiu a sua foto.**

**flameo.hotman enviou uma mensagem.**

_Mai!_

**ribbons.and.knives.**

_Oi, Zuko._

**flameo.hotman**

_Onde você está agora?_

**ribbons.and.knives.**

_Hã?_

**flameo.hotman**

_É muito longe de Sangenjaya?_

**ribbons.and.knives.**

_Estou em Kichijoji fazendo compras._

_Por que?_

**flameo.hotman enviou uma imagem.**

**ribbons.and.knives.**

_Isso é a Azula?_

**flameo.hotman**

_Ela derramou esmalte no moletom da Ty Lee e está desesperada._

_Se você estivesse por perto podia assistir de camarote._

**ribbons.and.knives.**

_Espíritos. Quase dá pena._

**flameo.hotman**

_Quase?_

**ribbons.and.knives.**

_:)_

**flameo.hotman**

_Você é horrível._

— Deixa eu adivinhar... — Sokka cantarolou. — É ele?

— Deixa isso para lá.

— Mas por que? Não tem nada de errado em ficar afim de alguém.

— Eu _sei_ que não. É só que... você vai achar que eu estou doida.

— E isso mudaria o que, exatamente?

— É como se.... Como se eu estivesse falando com duas pessoas completamente diferentes.

Sokka apoiou-se no encosto da cadeira, interessado.

— Por mensagens, ele conversa comigo sobre absolutamente tudo, e eu sinto como se estivéssemos bem próximos. Mas, pessoalmente, Zuko age como se estivéssemos só começando a nos conhecer.

— Eu não vejo porque as duas coisas não podem coexistir.

— Mas não é só isso. Eu sinto como se ele estivesse me tratando como se eu fosse duas pessoas completamente diferentes. E é.... bizarro.

— Vindo de você, essa é nova. — Sokka concluiu, tomando o restante do chá e passando a alça das compras deles pelo braço. — Olha, eu acho que vocês só precisam conversar. Talvez ele seja tímido e se comunique melhor por mensagem.

— Talvez — Mai terminou o dela também, jogando as caixinhas na lixeira mais próxima. — Talvez não.

**»**

_Boa noite, Punpun._

**Boa noite. Mas meu nome é Zuko.**

**Você sabe disso.**

_É o nome do mangá, espertinho._

**Ohhhhh.**

**Eu estiver esperando por isso há tanto tempo!**

_Faz duas semanas._

_Eu vou comprar a versão digital agora mesmo._

_Amanhã a gente conversa sobre o primeiro capítulo._

_Certo. O que você quiser._

**Boa noite!**

_...._

_Boa noite_

_< 3 _

**»**

**ribbons.and.knives.**

_Você tem planos para hoje?_

**flameo.hotman**

_Se por planos você quer dizer,_

_Ler mangá o dia inteiro e buscar a Kiyi no evento do dojo de noite, então, sim._

_Se você quer dizer alguma produtiva, então, não._

**ribbons.and.knives.**

_Quer sair comigo?_

Zuko quase torceu a coluna com quão rápido ele se sentou na cama com o susto. A mensagem continuou exatamente onde ela estava, sem nenhum pontinho embaixo sinalizando que Mai iria completar a frase.

Sentiu a boca seca.

**flameo.hotman**

_Claro. Para onde?_

**ribbons.and.knives.**

_Não é...._

_Não vai ser divertido. Provavelmente._

**flameo.hotman**

_Oh._

_Tudo bem._

_Você quer que eu vá te buscar?_

**ribbons.and.knives.**

_Não precisa. Vou te mandar a localização e você me encontra lá._

**flameo.hotman**

_Vou estar esperando._

Começou a ir na direção do banheiro, lavar o rosto, quando um pensamento acometeu sua mente.

**flameo.hotman**

_Ah, Mai?_

**ribbons.and.knives.**

_O que é?_

**flameo.hotman**

_Eu preciso levar outra jaqueta para você?_

**ribbons.and.knives.**

_Rá-rá._

_Muito engraçado._

**flameo.hotman**

_Só estou me certificando._

_Até mais._

**ribbons.and.knives.**

_.... Até._

Novamente, Zuko ficou embasbacado pelo quão bonita Mai continuava sem maquiagem. Bem, quase sem maquiagem, ele supunha, embora não entendesse muito bem. Achava que alguém a descreveria naquele momento como “menos chamativa” – havia substituído as listras vermelhas e regatas pretas um suéter branco, sobretudo risca de giz e uma calça jeans por baixo, e o cabelo estava preso. Rodeada pelas flores que formavam os arredores, parecia com uma das modelos nas revistas de Ursa.

— Oi — ele se aproximou cautelosamente, sentindo a hesitação no ar. — Espero não ter demorado muito.

— Você chegou mais cedo do que eu esperava, na verdade.

— Vim correndo.

Mai olhou para ele, surpresa, e Zuko riu. Ela meneou a cabeça, exasperada, mas o bateu de leve no ombro.

— O que viemos fazer aqui?

Estava um dia lindo, e Zuko adoraria leva-la para caminhar por Shinjuku ou mesmo apenas sentar e observar as pessoas em um banco em Inokashira e jogar conversa fora. Mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que não era daquilo que Mai precisava.

— Só preciso de um momento. Você pode esperar?

— Claro.

Ele se afastou um pouco, lhe dando espaço, e Mai fechou os olhos para ficar com os próprios pensamentos. Zuko encarou o céu, azul límpido, e as flores que cresciam em torno. Havia visto os princípios de uma tatuagem florida no pescoço dela, mas não mais do que isso. Era engraçado, agora que pensava sobre isso, o quanto aqueles pequenos pontinhos de cor e aroma estavam ganhando significância na sua vida, tão rápido.

Quando Mai voltou para ele, parecia mais calma. Em paz. Eles caminharam juntos até um banco próximo, e ela explicou:

— Meu pai me ensinou a jogar quando eu era bem pequena. Não acho que ele queria que eu virasse uma profissional ou coisa parecida, só achava que eu me divertia mais com jogos silenciosos.... E ele estava certo. Então, quando ele começou a se distanciar cada vez, eu ainda tinha a memória dele, nos tabuleiros e nas peças — ela parou por um instante, torcendo os dedos de uma mão na outra, e Zuko prendeu a respiração, já tendo uma ideia do que vinha em seguida. — Quatro anos atrás, quando ele foi assassinado no escritório, minha mãe e eu finalmente descobrimos que ele tinha se metido com um monte de gente que não devia. Do pior tipo. E agora.... Agora...

— Agora você sente como se não tivesse mais essas memórias. Como se elas não fossem mais suas.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Ele nunca foi um bom pai, e, até onde eu sei, passou bem longe de ser uma boa pessoa. Mas eu ainda sinto como se amasse ele, entende? Não sei o que fazer com esses.... Sentimentos. Eu nunca sei.

Não parecia que ela estava prestes a chorar nem coisa parecida, mas a forma como a voz dela tremia era ainda mais triste. Zuko não gostava de vê-la assim. Zuko gostava de ver Mai sorrindo de canto, fazendo algum comentário irônico ou simplesmente olhando para ele com aquele rosto indecifrável. E, uau, agora que ele estava listando as coisas, não eram poucas.

— Eu posso te abraçar? — Perguntou, baixinho.

Ela apenas assentiu. Com cuidado, Zuko passou um braço pelos ombros dela, e Mai afundou o rosto no seu peito, respirando fundo. Ele apoiou o queixo encima da cabeça dela e contou:

— Quando a gente era bem criança, meu pai costumava nos levar para ver a peça mais importante do ano. Durante uma semana, nós éramos uma família perfeita. Azula e eu brincávamos de dragões na praia e a minha mãe até conseguia sorrir com sinceridade. Mas nunca durava muito. Quando voltávamos para casa, tudo começava de novo. E.... até hoje, eu tenho medo de admitir, para mim mesmo, que essas ainda são algumas das minhas lembranças favoritas. Eu gosto de lembrar da areia sob os meus pés e a risada da minha irmã. Eu sei que, no fundo, era tudo uma farsa, mas eu preciso me permitir se feliz.

Abaixou o rosto para ficar na altura do dela e pegou o queixo de Mai com uma mão, para que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

— E você precisa se permitir também.

Mai não sorriu ou o agradeceu. Ela apenas o abraçou de volta concordou baixinho contra o pescoço dele. Zuko envolveu com os dois braços, e, juntos, eles esperaram o sol se pôr.

**»**

**Essa é a coisa mais triste que eu já li na minha vida.**

_Achei que seria._

**Você não tem coração!**

_É o que dizem._

_Em que parte você está?_

**Hmmmm**

**Começo do ginásio, eu acho.**

**Ele acabou de fazer quinze anos.**

**Espíritos, como esse menino sofre tanto?**

_Olha quem fala._

**Justo.**

_Bem, eu espero que as coisas fiquem melhores para ele, eventualmente._

**“Espera”?**

_É. Eu ainda não terminei._

**É sério?**

**Isso significa que estamos lendo juntos!**

_Eu.... Suponho que sim._

**Isso é incrível!**

**Eu tenho tantas teorias. E agora você pode teorizar comigo.**

_Você nunca se cansa, hein?_

**Nope.**

**»**

Era.... Estranhamente confortável, as formas como eles haviam se adaptado um ao outro. Zuko encontrava conforto na calmaria inabalável de Mai, e ela, nas emoções incontroláveis dele. Passavam as madrugadas conversando, de uma maneira ou outra, e agora, eles naturalmente gravitavam um para o outro, quando podiam.

Dito isso, Zuko estava com um grave problema.

Porque, veja, ele tinha quase certeza que estava perdidamente apaixonado pela garota dos mangás. O que era um absurdo, porque ele sequer sabia o nome dela! E agora estava muito tarde para perguntar. Talvez ela achasse que ele a havia escutado no metrô, naquele primeiro dia, e Zuko estivera agindo como tal, então seria muito estranho voltar atrás.

Claro, ele poderia ir visita-la na floricultura. Mas ele não sabia se tinham esse tipo de intimidade ainda. Aliás, não era educado esperar que ela o convidasse primeiro?

A outra metade do problema é que ele estava igualmente apaixonado por Mai. O que fazia muito mais sentido, visto que eles eram amigos, tinham muito em comum, e estavam cada dia mais próximos. E, toda vez que eles estavam juntos no mesmo lugar, Zuko se sentia tão inebriado pela presença dela que ficava zonzo. Como se Mai absorvesse toda a sua atenção.

E ele detestava sentir-se assim porque detestava todas as pessoas que deliberadamente machucavam os sentimentos das outras. E, se Mai sentia o mesmo por ele, Zuko precisava ser honesto.

Eles estavam na casa dela, cuidando de Tom-Tom enquanto Michi dormia no quarto e Ty Lee e Azula usavam o espelho do quarto da amiga para praticar com um novo estilo de maquiagem para a apresentação de balé da garota no próximo fim de semana.

Tom-Tom era uma criança muito mais comportada do que Kiyi, isso era certo. Ele só precisava de um brinquedo para ficar completamente distraído, então, a eles, restou a cozinha, onde estavam de pé esperando a máquina de café completar as bebidas.

— E eu aqui achando que você não poderia ser _mais_ dramático.

— Não fui dramático! — Defendeu-se, dramaticamente. — Ninguém me avisou que não era para ir fantasiado!

— Era uma festa de negócios do seu pai... O que você esperava?

— Dele? Nada.

Eles se encararam por um momento, em silêncio, e então Mai desatou em uma risada discreta, seguida por ele.

— Ainda assim. _O Espírito Azul?_

— O que tem de mais?

— É um desenho infantil.

— É uma revista em quadrinhos! Clássica!

— Uhum. Se você diz...

— Azula! Vem aqui ajudar a me defender!

Do outro lado da porta, veio a voz abafada dela:

— _Resolve os seus próprios problemas._

— Eu vou mostrar para a Mai a sua foto chorando quando leu que a Rangi quase terminou com a Kyoshi.

Um estrondo, uma risada sonora lá de dentro, e então:

— O espírito azul na verdade é uma animação incrível com várias mensagens importantes, Mai, você precisa compreender—.

(Era de noite e eles estavam assistindo um dos filmes favoritos dela, algum _slasher_ dos anos 80 com muita violência e garotas gritando, enquanto Tom-Tom dormia no quarto e Ty Lee fazia carinho no gato da família, com Azula ao seu lado rindo toda vez que um personagem morria.

Mai estava encostada nele, prestando atenção na medida do possível, mas tudo o que Zuko conseguia pensar era o quão próxima ela estava, o quão natural o calor da pele dela contra a sua parecia, o quão habituado e acostumado ao cheiro do perfume dela ele estava.

Em um dos momentos mais silenciosos do filme, com um violino agudo tocando no fundo enquanto a protagonista dava passos medrosos na direção do armário fechado, Mai virou o rosto para ele, suspirando, e Zuko lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. Eles estavam tão perto um do outro, as respirações se misturando, quase ouvindo o som do coração dela, e tudo o que Zuko precisava fazer era....

Ouviu a risadinha baixa da irmã, que os observava com os olhos atentos e um sorriso presunçoso de canto, com Ty Lee aconchegada no seu ombro, e Zuko estendeu a mão para a mesinha que ficava atrás do sofá, pegando a garrafa spray de água do gato e esborrifando nela, que deu um gritinho surpreso.

Mai, meio perdida no meio daquilo tudo, o olhou com desconfiança, e Zuko passou uma mecha do cabelo dela para trás da orelha.

Seu olhar parecia dizer da _próxima vez, então_ , mas ele já não sabia se tinha paciência para esperar).

**»**

**Você entende de flores.**

_... eu espero que sim?_

**Quais são as flores mais românticas?**

**Tipo, uma que diga “eu gosto muito da sua companhia**

**E estou feliz que você esteja comigo”?**

_Zuko, desse jeito é mais fácil gravar sua voz colocar um grampo preso no caule._

**Por favooooooor.**

_Hm, deixe-me ver._

_Bem, rosas vermelhas são a opção óbvia._

**Não, é muito clichê.**

_Não dá para não ser clichê com flores._

**Eu posso tentar.**

_Tecnicamente, quem está tentando sou eu._

_Está bem. Lírios, então. São românticos, e simbolizam almas gêmeas._

**Eu não acredito em almas gêmeas.**

_Ora, pensa você então._

_Desculpa! Continua._

_Você pode misturar os lírios com um monte de narcisos._

_Um conjunto de narcisos significa felicidade._

_Então você está feliz porque essa pessoa é a sua alma gêmea nesse mundo._

**Uau.**

**Eu estava meio que esperando que você fosse me ignorar.**

_Zuko pelo amor de_

**»**

O aniversário de Ty Lee reunia quase todo mundo que ela conhecia, com a exceção dos amigos que ela havia feito viajando pelo país, na época que ela participava de um circo (não pergunte. Zuko não saberia explicar), e, até onde podia ver, todas as pessoas que ele _próprio_ conhecia.

Mas, enquanto a festa ribombava nos andares inferiores, com muita música e o grupo de Suki puxando todo mundo para dançar, no terceiro andar, onde ficava o quarto dela, o restante deles estavam reunidos jogando videogame enquanto Aang prepara alguma coisa para todo mundo na cozinha.

— Você não deveria estar cuidando da sua irmã?

— Você acha que a Azula _precisa_ que alguém cuide dela?

— Normalmente, não — Mai abaixou a personagem dela na grama alta, plantando uma bomba silenciosamente enquanto os cães de caça dos NPC farejavam o entorno. — Mas considerando o vexame que ela costuma passar em festas....

— Justo — Zuko enfiou um pedaço de pizza na boca —, mas ela está com a Ty Lee. Não pode ser tão ruim.

Aang voltou da cozinha com uma porção de sushi vegetariano, acompanhado por uma das melhores amigas dele, uma menina cega com quem Zuko nunca havia sido completamente capaz de conversar. Ela caiu sentada no sofá entre ele e Mai sem cerimônias, arrotando sonoramente e se esticando para colocar os pés sobre a mesinha de centro. Aang tomou um lugar no braço do estofado, e Katara apoiou um cotovelo no colo do namorado, se inclinando para roubar um dos aperitivos.

Na tela, um dos inimigos encontrou a personagem que Mai estava controlando e a matou com um golpe brutal, descrita perfeitamente pelo leitor de auxílio audiovisual e Toph riu enquanto Aang fechava os olhos e Katara o consolava.

Mai grunhiu, frustrada, e colocou o controle no sofá. Zuko perguntou se ela queria pegar um ar.

Eles foram para a sacada. As luzes brilhando lá embaixo, nas ruas, o lembrava daquela primeira noite, indo de um lado para o outro da cidade, se perdendo em metrôs e fliperamas, e Zuko não podia acreditar que já fazia tanto tempo assim.

Mai se apoiou na mureta e ele se juntou a ela, o vento tirando o cabelo dele de onde estava desleixadamente amarrado em um rabo de cavalo.

Ela pareceu ler a situação com a mesma facilidade que ele. E, de fato, era um pouco difícil não o fazer. Por isso, quando Mai virou-se para ele, apoiando uma mão no seu braço, e Zuko sentiu uma corrente elétrica subindo pela sua espinha, a respiração acelerando de antecipação e felicidade, soube o que ia acontecer.

Motivo pelo qual se viu obrigado a dar um passo para trás e torcer o rosto. A expressão magoada no semblante de Mai o machucou mais do que ele podia descrever.

— Desculpa. Eu... eu pensei que—

— Não, você está certa — ele foi rápido em tranquiliza-la. Ou, ao menos tentar. Não pareceu ter muito efeito. — Eu... eu _quero_ isso. Mais que tudo. Mas eu preciso ser honesto com você.

— ... honesto?

— Tem outra garota — Zuko suspirou —, e é.... é loucura da minha parte, mas eu estou completamente apaixonado por ela. E por você. E eu não sei o que fazer.

Mai esperou que ele continuasse, em silêncio, mas se afastou também, abraçando o próprio corpo. Zuko engoliu em seco, tomando coragem.

— Ela trabalhava no shopping, em Shibuya, na floricultura, e, desde que a gente se conheceu eu não consigo parar de pensar nela, o que é ridículo, porque eu nem sei o rosto dela! Eu só consigo lembrar de um borrão, mas, toda vez que a gente conversa, eu sinto como se.... Como se fôssemos _certos_ um para o outro, sabe? E eu não consigo parar de pensar em _você_ também. E eu não tenho o direito de te pedir—

A expressão de Mai fechou como o céu antes de uma tempestade, e Zuko parou de falar imediatamente, hesitante. As sobrancelhas dela afundaram tanto que ele quase não conseguia mais ver aqueles olhos dourados que tanto gostava.

— ... Mai?

— Zuko — ela chamou, naquela mesma voz dura da primeira vez.

E, muito lentamente, ela ergueu as mãos para tirar os óculos do rosto dele. Zuko permitiu, assistindo, embasbacado, enquanto ela dobrava a armação e o deixava pendurado na gola da regata, frustrada. Mai se aproximou mais um pouco, pegando o rosto de Zuko nas mãos, o tecido das luvas sem dedo fazendo fricção contra a sua pele.

— Esse borrão parece familiar para você?

Ela deve ter percebido, com certeza, o exato momento no qual a expressão dele passou de confusão para compreensão, as orelhas ficando vermelhas, a boca aberta estupidamente, porque riu, incrédula, e então, em uma voz pequena, suave, tímida, perguntou:

— Eu posso te beijar?

Zuko a puxou pela cintura e, finalmente, permitiu-se deixar as preocupações de lado. Seus sorrisos trombaram de primeira, mas, quando o beijo se encaixou e eles afundaram nela, as luzes da cidade e o barulho da festa sumiram da sua mente.

Só existia Mai. Mai, o beijo dela, e ele. E Zuko não podia pedir por nada melhor.

**»**

— Você está.... Chorando?

— Não!

— Você está _quase_ chorando?

— .... Talvez.

Mai riu, meneando a cabeça, e se aconchegou um pouco melhor contra ele, dando play no vídeo mais uma vez, deixando a música preencher o quarto, mergulhados no aroma das flores – lírios e narcisos – que Mai havia colocado em um vaso bem ao lado da televisão. A jaqueta dele ainda estava pendurada no cabide, mas agora não era mais a única, camisetas e moletons e outros casacos perdidos pelo armário dela, o tabuleiro de novo de shogi sobre a mesinha onde ela o estivera ensinando a jogar.

— Se eu soubesse que tudo que eu precisava era colocar um shoujo para você assistir....

— Eu não estou chorando! — Zuko protestou, a trazendo um pouco mais para perto, beijando o topo da cabeça da namorada.

— Claro que não — ela concordou, enrolando o cordão do capuz do moletom que ele estava usando no indicador. — Eu estou imaginando coisas.

— Você é horrível, já te disseram isso?

Ela levantou o rosto, esticando um pouco o pescoço para selar seus lábios em um selinho rápido, e sorriu com a forma completamente perdida com a qual Zuko fechava os olhos apenas para retribuir o beijo.

— Algumas vezes. E, não se preocupa. Eu sei que você chora quando se perde na linha do metrô.

Grunhiu, jogando a cabeça para trás e bateu com ela na cabeceira da cama, o que lhe arrancou outro resmungo irritado, enquanto Mai escondia o rosto no peito dele para não rir abertamente.

— _Maaaaaaai!_

**Author's Note:**

> algumas coisas à serem consideradas:  
> 1\. eu nunca realmente visitei Tóquio. Não quis apagar a influência/inspiração asiática na criação dos personagens e acabar fazendo outro AU americanizado, então tentei pesquisar o tanto quando consegui para escrever essa história. Dito isso, imagino que devo ter errado em algum momento e eu peço desculpas desde já. Se você quiser me apontar os erros, eu ficarei feliz em corrigi-los.  
> 2\. O único motivo pelo qual eu fiz essa história foi porque criei uma conta no twitter pela primeira vez em anos e toda vez que alguém posta sobre eles eu sou lembrada do quão apaixonada eu fui por esse ship. Imagino que eles tenham acabado saído um pouco OOC e peço desculpas. É difícil lembrar os detalhes das personalidades deles depois de tanto tempo.  
> 3\. Não tem Toph o suficiente, eu sei. Imperdoável.
> 
> Bem, dito isso, espero que tenham gostado de ler. Comentários são sempre apreciados!


End file.
